Taking It Back
by jcott3
Summary: A group of women have invaded the WWE to take back the women's division from the Divas who ruined it.
1. Chapter 1

**NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS – September 18, 2011 – Buffalo, NY**

Tonight's Divas Championship match featured the WWE Divas Champion, Kelly Kelly, defending against 'the Glamazon', Beth Phoenix, who was accompanied to the ring by her fellow 'Diva of Doom', Natalya.

Once both women were in the ring and the bell rang, Beth rained havoc on Kelly, overpowering the former model. Kelly had virtually no offense and everything was going Beth's way until late in the match. Beth lifted Kelly up for a Glam Slam, but K2 was able to turn it into a Victory Roll and go for a pinning combination, but Beth escaped before the count of three. Natalya climbed up onto the ring apron, yelling at the ref and claiming Kelly was holding Beth's tights.

As Kelly got to her feet, Beth was already waiting for her. She charged in for a clothesline, but Kelly ducked and Beth was heading straight for where Nattie was standing. 'The Glamazon' put on the brakes and the two 'Divas of Doom' breathed a sigh of relief that they didn't hit each other – until Kelly dropkicked Beth into Nattie, causing them to bonk heads. Natalya fell off the ring apron and hit the crowd barrier while Beth found herself in a schoolgirl roll-up by Kelly. Still dazed, she could not kick out before the three-count, giving K2 the win.

As Kelly was announced as the winner, Beth and Natalya gathered themselves up and headed back up the aisle. Kelly wiped her hands at them and said, "So much for the Divas of Doom." As she watched them leave, a woman climbed over the crowd barrier, slid into the ring and attacked Kelly, hitting her with an axhandle blow to the back. The woman grabbed Kelly by the hair and slammed her head-first into the turnbuckle 12 times. As Kelly staggered around the ring in a daze, the woman bounced off the ropes and hit her with a Lou Thesz press. As they went down, the woman kept punching Kelly in the face with closed fists. Afterwards, she stood up, smacked her own rear end and yelled "BAM!" at Kelly.

Satisfied that she had made an impression on the Divas Champion, the woman called for the microphone and told the crowd, "My name is Jessie Kresa, and I ain't no Diva! In fact, I am one dirty bee-yotch! BAM!" She then tossed the mic back, climbed out of the ring and headed back over the crowd barrier.

_(A/N: For those of you who were not aware, Jessie Kresa is ODB's real name.)_

* * *

><p><strong>RAW – September 19, 2011 – Cleveland, OH<strong>

Michael Cole, Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross recapped the Divas match from last night, discussing Kelly's win over Beth and the subsequent attack from Jessie Kresa. Lawler praised Kelly for her victory and made jokes about how bad Kresa smelled. They then sent it down to ringside for Justin Roberts to introduce the match.

Coming up was the women's match, with Divas Champion, Kelly Kelly, defending the title against Brie Bella, who was accompanied by her twin sister, Nikki. The match was sloppy, with lots of hair pulling and cat fighting. Brie and Nikki utilized their 'Twin Magic' on a few occasions until Kelly caught Brie (or was it Nikki?) with a boot to the gut, followed up with a K2 and a three-count for the win.

As the decision was announced, the Bellas licked their wounds and headed up the aisle as Kelly climbed on the second rope and held her title belt up for all to see. What she didn't see was Jessie Kresa once again hopping over the crowd barrier. She climbed into the ring, grabbed Kelly by her hair and threw her down to the canvas. Kelly got the wind knocked out of her and couldn't do much more than writhe around on the mat. Jessie took the mic, then took a flask out of her back pocket. She told Kelly and everyone in the arena, "The days of the Divas are numbered, and you're number one on the list. I'm not alone and we get done with you, you'll wish you'd never heard the word 'diva'." She finished her speech by drinking a little out of the flask and spitting the contents of her mouth out in Kelly's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**RAW – SEPTEMBER 26, 2011, Kansas City, MO**

Michael Cole, Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler recapped the events from last week with Jessie Kresa coming out of the audience and attacking the Divas at Night of Champions and Raw the next day. As Lawler spoke, he felt something strange hit him from behind and looked around to see what it was. It was Jessie Kresa herself, in the flesh, sitting in the audience behind them. She had a beer in one hand and a tub of popcorn between her legs, and had been throwing pieces of popcorn at him. When he turned around, she yelled, "Howdy, King!" She then hit him between the eyes with a piece of popcorn and yelled, "BAM!" as it hit him. Jim Ross told Lawler to ignore her and that they should focus on the upcoming match.

Tonight's women's match was a number one contender's match – the winner would face the Divas Champion, Kelly Kelly, at Hell In A Cell that coming Sunday. Eve Torres made her way to the ring as she was announced and the audience cheered. Her opponent for the evening: Maryse, who had only recently returned to action after hernia surgery.

Once both were in the ring, the ref signaled for the bell and both women began to circle each other. They began to lock up, but at the last second, Maryse backed off and held her hand up. She backed up, put her hand on the ropes, shook her head and did her trademark hair flip as the crowd booed. Eve golf-clapped for her and beckoned her to start the match. Just before they went to lock up again, Eve stepped back and held her hand up, imitating Maryse before doing her own version of the hair flip, which the crowd seemed to like more.

As soon as Eve did her hair flip, Maryse punched her in the face and backed her up against the ropes. Despite the ref's warning to break, she punched Eve a few more times before whipping her across the ring and following up with a clothesline. When Eve went down, Maryse followed up with an elbow drop and went for a cover, but only got a count of two. Maryse picked Eve up by the hair, snapmared her over and applied a reverse chin lock. As the ref checked to make sure Maryse wasn't choking Eve, there was a faint "BOR-ING!" chant coming from the crowd.

Eve raised her arm as a sign she wasn't finished yet. As she slowly made her way back to her feet, the crowd got behind her. Once she got to her feet, Eve hit Maryse in the stomach with elbow blows to get her to let go. Once Maryse let go, Eve bounced off the ropes and hit a flying shoulderblock. Eve brought her opponent to her feet and went to whip her into the ropes again, but Maryse reversed it, sending Eve in. Maryse lowered her head in readiness for a back bodydrop, but Eve kicked her in the face, sending her down to the mat. Eve followed up with a kneedrop, then stood with her back to Maryse, did three booty pops and hit a standing moonsault on her. Eve went for a cover, but only got a count of two.

Sensing victory was close at hand, Eve dragged Maryse closer to the corner, then went to the top rope for another moonsault. Eve hit it and this time, she got the three-count and the title shot against Kelly Kelly that Sunday.

No sooner did Justin Roberts announce Eve's win, Jessie Kresa jumped over the crowd barrier. She tried climbing over the announcer's table to get at Eve, but Jerry Lawler grabbed her before she got over. As Lawler and Jim Ross held onto her, Jessie yelled "Your days are numbered! Your ass is mine!" Eve told Jessie, "I'm not a hard woman to find", and motioned for her to get in the ring and face her. Before she could accept the challenge, security arrived on the scene and took Jessie off of JR and Lawler's hands. As they took her away, Jessie tried to climb into the ring to go after Eve, but was restrained before she got in.

As security took her up the aisle, Jessie turned her head back towards the ring and yelled, "You haven't seen the last of me! And remember, I'm not alone in this!" Eve just waved 'bye-bye' to Jessie, and climbed up to the second rope to salute the fans before leaving the ring herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELL IN A CELL – October 2, 2011 – New Orleans, LA**

WWE Divas Champion, Kelly Kelly, was in the Divas dressing room, stretching before her match that night. Her opponent and friend, Eve Torres, came over and asked, "You got a minute, Kel?"

Kelly stopped her stretching, stood up and said, "Sure. What's on your mind?"

Eve said, "Listen, Kelly, you're the Divas Champion, and I want to be Divas Champion again myself. I know you're going to come at me with everything you've got and I'm going to do the same. I just want to say one thing beforehand: no matter who wins tonight, I really hope we'll still be friends afterwards."

Kelly was shocked by what Eve just said. "Eve, you're my best friend here. It would take a lot more than this to ruin it. You're right, I'm going to do everything I can to keep this belt, but if you manage to win, I'd want to be the first to congratulate you."

Eve gave a sigh of relief and said, "That's a load off my mind. It's bad enough that that nut case, Jessie Kresa, is out there."

Kelly calmly told her, "Relax. We handled Beth and Natalya, and we'll handle Jessie Kresa. If she pulls something tonight, I at least know I have someone on my side nearby", patting Eve on the back. "As for her claims of not being alone, I'll believe it when I see it. I think she's just blowing smoke."

"Maybe you're right", Eve responded. "Either way, have a good match tonight."

Kelly returned the wish with a "You too, Eve", as the two friends gently hugged each other.

* * *

><p>It was coming up on time for the Divas Championship match. The announcers began talking about the match when they noticed Jessie Kresa coming down the steps in the stands, a beer in one hand and a hot dog in the other. She came all the way down, then moved her way across into a seat in the front row behind the main camera.<p>

As the challenger, Eve Torres was introduced first. She waved to the fans as she made her way down the ramp to the ring. Once she got to ringside, she began to walk around the ring and slapped hands with the audience members in the front row. When she got near Jessie Kresa, Jessie jumped out of her seat, leaned over the crowd barrier and yelled "BAM!" right in Eve's face, causing the challenger to jump back in surprise. Once Eve recovered from the shock she got, she climbed into the ring and saluted the fans.

It was then time for Kelly's entrance. The crowd gave a good reaction to the Divas Champion as she came down the aisle. When she got near the ring, Jessie stood up, waved at her and said, "Howdy, Bee-yotch!" Unsure of what Jessie might do, Kelly took the safe route and climbed into the ring. She took off her Divas Championship belt and held it up as the fans cheered. After she gave the belt to the ref, Kelly and Eve wished each other good luck and the match began.

Kelly and Eve circled each other, then locked up. Eve backed Kelly into the ropes then monkey-flipped her back to the middle of the ring. Kelly got to her feet and charged at Eve for a clothesline, but she ducked and caught K2 with a hair toss. Kelly got up again and Eve gave her another one. She tried for a cover on the Divas Champion, but only got a count of two.

Eve brought Kelly to her feet, then bounced off the ropes to give her a bicycle kick to the head, but Kelly moved and Eve crashed to the mat. Kelly stomped Eve in the gut and went for a cover, but the challenger kicked out at two. Kelly grabbed Eve and applied a rear chinlock. As she held onto the hold, Jessie Kresa yawned, waved her hand in front of her mouth and chanted, "BOR-ING!" A number of the fans followed her lead and began chanting as well.

Eve started making her way to get out of the hold. She managed to get to her feet, then dropped and gave Kelly a jawbreaker. As Kelly reeled, Eve got up and charged at her, delivering a clothesline to the champion. She tried for a cover, but Kelly got out at two.

Eve brought Kelly to her feet and backed her into the corner. Eve went to whip Kelly across the ring, but the Divas Champion reversed it, sending Eve into the corner. K2 followed up with a back handspiring elbow to the chest and Eve dropped to a seated position in the corner. Seeing Eve was prone, Kelly backed up and gave her a Stinkface in the corner as some in the audience cheered.

Afterwards, Kelly picked Eve up by her hair. While her opponent was still doubled over, Kelly tried for the K2 to finish the match, but Eve moved and Kelly hit the mat. Eve followed up with an elbow drop, then stood beside Kelly, gave three booty pops and hit a standing moonsault on the champion. Eve went for the cover, but Kelly got her shoulder up at two.

Sensing victory was close at hand, Eve moved Kelly closer to the corner, climbed to the top rope and went for another moonsault, but Kelly rolled out of the way and Eve hit the mat. As Eve struggled to get to her feet, Kelly hit the K2 to get the three-count and the win.

As Justin Roberts announced the decision, Kelly helped Eve up to her feet and the two hugged each other. Eve raised Kelly's hand and pointed to her as the horny male population of the WWE Universe cheered. Kelly then stepped out of the ring to retrieve her Divas Championship belt.

While Kelly was outside of the ring, Jessie Kresa grabbed her by the hair, pulled her in and spit a mouthful of beer and chewed-up hot dog in her face. Kelly wiped the debris off her face with her left hand, then smacked Jessie hard in the face with her right hand. Still on the other side of the crowd barrier, Jessie grabbed Kelly and the two started going at it. Eve saw the exchange, but stayed in the ring and shouted, "That's right, Kelly! Show her what a REAL Diva is made of!"

As Eve continued watching Jessie and Kelly fight, a woman climbed over the crowd barrier, got in the ring and gave Eve a forearm shot to the back of the head. Eve fell into the ropes and the woman grabbed her from behind, then fell back and locked in a Crossface Chickenwing. Eve screamed in pain and tapped her hand against the mat, but since this wasn't a match, nothing could be done.

Hearing Eve scream, Kelly turned around towards her friend and that was the break Jessie was waiting for. She hopped over the crowd barrier and gave Kelly an axhandle blow to the back, then threw her into the steel ring steps. Kelly hit hard and went down as Jessie climbed into the ring. She went to where Eve was locked up and taunted, "How does THAT feel, Bee-yotch?"

The other woman eventually let go and Eve rolled her way out of the ring. As Eve checked on Kelly, the other woman took the mic and told the audience, "My name is Sara Del Ray, and I sure as hell ain't no Diva!"


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N: I just want to take a minute to thank Shadowrav, The Cajun Phoenix and XSPNxLegacyX for favoriting. I hope the rest of it lives up to your expectations. And now, on with the opera.)_

**RAW - OCTOBER 3, 2011 – New Orleans, LA**

Tonight's women's match featured Divas Champion Kelly Kelly defending against Nikki Bella, who was accompanied by her other half, her twin sister, Brie. The match was sloppy but short, with Kelly scoring the win when the Bellas double-team tactics backfired and they crashed into each other, allowing K2 to catch Nikki in a roll-up for the win. As the decision was announced and the referee raised her hand, Kelly was not her usual perky smiling self. She was nervously looking around the arena, wondering when and where Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray might strike.

After she retrieved her championship belt, Kelly headed up the aisle and up the ramp, the whole time looking around her, trying to be ready in case of an attack.

When Kelly got to the backstage area, she saw the medical personnel scrambling for the parking lot. Curious, she followed them, wondering what was going on. She then saw the problem and wished she hadn't been there: her friend, Eve Torres, was sprawled out unconscious on the hood of a car. On the windshield, just above Eve's head, was written a single word: BAM!

Kelly yelled, "EVE!" and tried to make her way over, but John Laurinaitis stopped her. He told her, "Kelly, calm down. Let the medical people do their jobs. Don't worry, Eve's in good hands."

Kelly asked, "What happened?" and John answered, "As near as we can tell, Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray attacked her. We're looking at the security camera footage. When we have an update, we'll let you know, but right now, the best thing you can do is give the medics space to work."

Kelly just said, "Okay" and left to go back to the Divas dressing room. She tried not to cry, but couldn't hold it in.

* * *

><p><strong>SMACKDOWN – OCTOBER 7, 2011 – Biloxi, MS<strong>

Divas Champion Kelly Kelly was on the show to defend her title against Rosa Mendes. When K2 made her entrance, she was wearing a white tank top with a picture of Eve Torres on it instead of her usual halter top. Josh Matthews told the TV audience that Eve was kept in the hospital overnight for observation and is now resting at home. He also said that she was slated to be back on Raw the following Monday.

The match was dreadful, including Kelly botching a back handspring elbow, and the fans knew it. Some continued to cheer for Kelly, others chanted "You fucked up!" at her. In the end, K2 hit the Kelly Krusher on Rosa got the win. As the decision was announced and the ref raised her hand, Kelly pointed to her top and said, "This one's for you, Eve" and blew a kiss into the TV camera.

While Kelly played nice for the TV audience, the crowd let out a roar as Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray hopped the crowd barrier and stormed into the ring. Jessie hit Rosa with some axhandle blows and threw her out of the ring while Sara locked Kelly in a full nelson. K2 screamed as Sara lifted her off the ground to apply more pressure, then slammed her down to the mat and kicked her until she rolled out of the ring.

Outside the ring, Jessie grabbed Rosa's legs and gave her a Slingshot into the ring post while Sara bodyslammed Kelly on the floor. Jessie surveyed the situation and had an idea. They pulled back the protective padding around the floor at ringside, then Sara grabbed Rosa. Jessie kicked Kelly over onto her stomach, then sat on her and locked in a Camel Clutch on the Divas Champion. Kelly moaned in agony, but Jessie didn't want her to miss a second of what was going to happen. She continued to hold K2's chin with her left hand and used her right to hold Kelly's eyes open. Jessie then told her, "Take a good hard look, because THIS is going to be you!"

Kelly couldn't help but watch as Sara brought Rosa into position, making sure the Divas Champion saw every last bit of what was going to happen. Sara put Rosa's head between her legs and picked her up so she was now holding her upside down. Sara made sure she had a good firm grip, then jumped up and dropped to her rear, giving Rosa a piledriver into the exposed floor as Jessie yelled "BAM!" into Kelly's ear.

On commentary, Booker T exclaimed, "Tell me I did NOT just see that!" He then took off his headset and scrambled around the announcer's table. At the same time, security was making their way down the ramp en force, followed by the medical personnel. Caught between a rock and a hard place, Jessie and Sara jumped back over the crowd barrier and headed for higher ground. The medical team checked on Rosa while Booker checked on Kelly. Some of the security guards went over the barrier to go after Jessie and Sara, but they had disappeared into the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

**RAW – OCTOBER 10, 2011 – Oklahoma City, OK**

For the umpteenth time in the last year, the Raw Divas match was Divas Champion Kelly Kelly and Eve Torres facing the Bella Twins, Brie and Nikki. Even though the four women were beautiful, their complete lack of wrestling ability sent many of the fans to the bathrooms and the concession stands. The fans who stayed in their seats were hopelessly jaded as the Bellas utilized their "Twin Magic" to steal the win by pinning Eve.

Once the match was over, things actually started to get interesting. Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray hopped the crowd barrier and stormed into the ring. This time, Kelly, Eve and the Bellas were ready and not caught by surprise. Once the two outsiders were in the ring, there was a stare-down between the six women – until the Bellas shoved Kelly and Eve forward and rolled out of the ring.

Caught off-guard at being fed to the lions, Kelly and Eve got pounded into the canvas by Jessie and Sara. Meanwhile, the Bellas ran for their lives up the aisle. Before they got to the ramp, a figure dressed in a white ninja outfit appeared standing on the guardrail. The ninja suit covered their entire body, but the body size and shape indicated it was definitely a woman underneath. She dove off and caught both Bellas with a high-cross bodyblock, taking the twins down to the floor. The White Ninja then grabbed Brie by her hair and dragged her back towards the ring.

Jessie and Sara had made short work of K2 and Eve, and Jessie was removing one of the turnbuckle pads when The White Ninja shoved Brie back into the ring and followed her under the bottom rope. Jessie and Sara each grabbed Brie by her hair and pulled her over to face the cornerpad. Jessie counted off "One, two, …" and on "three!", she and Sara smashed Brie face-first into the exposed turnbuckle so hard that she bounced halfway across the ring. Brie landed on her knees and held her hands over face, yelling "My nose! My nose! My nose!" Jessie did a crotch chop in her face and yelled "BAM!" at her. At least 10 percent of the audience yelled "BAM!" along with her.

Jessie, Sara and the Ninja surveyed their handiwork, then noticed the security detail coming down the ramp towards them. The three scrambled out of the ring and went to hop back over the crowd barrier, but a second detachment was coming through the crowd towards them. Knowing they were surrounded and had no way out, the three women raised their hands and surrendered. The three were handcuffed and taken away from the ring while some of the other security personnel checked on the women lying in the ring.

* * *

><p>Backstage, the three women were taken to the office of Interim General Manager, John Laurinaitis. He told them, "If you promise to behave, I'll have them take the cuffs off of you." The three nodded that they would and Laurinaitis told security to unlock them. When the cuffs were removed, Laurinaitis asked the security personnel to wait outside while he talked to the women.<p>

John said, "What I'm about to do is against my better judgment, and I know Triple H wouldn't do this, but you've now put two of our Divas out of commission. I don't know what your real game is, but ...". He turned and picked up a bunch of papers off of his desk and continued, "Just sign these and you'll be part of the WWE roster. I know you don't consider yourselves 'Divas', but there's a buzz about you. Fans want to see what you'll do in a real match instead of some sneak attack. It's good for business to have you here."

Laurinaitis then handed each woman the papers he was holding – they were WWE contracts. They looked them over quickly, then Jessie grabbed a pen off of his desk and signed hers. She handed the pen to Sara so she could sign, who then handed it to the White Ninja so she could sign, too.

Once the contracts were signed, Laurinaitis said, "Welcome to the company. But from here on in, you're subject to our rules. No more of these sneak attacks. You wanna pound on some Diva butt, you have to do it in the ring during a match. Okay?", then offered his hand to them.

Jessie took his hand and said, "You ain't seen nothin' yet, pal", then pulled Laurinatis forward and yelled "BAM!" right in his face before letting go of him. Jessie, Sara and the White Ninja left the office, leaving Laurinaitis with a look on face wondering if he did the right thing by signing them. He then took out his cell phone and began texting someone.

* * *

><p>Later, Nikki Bella was sitting outside of the backstage medical area, waiting for word on her sister. Kelly and Eve walked up to her and K2 asked, "Nikki, how's Brie?"<p>

Nikki growled, "What do you care?"

Eve raised her hands and said, "Take it easy, Nikki. We know we haven't been getting along too well in the last year, but right now we have a bigger problem. John Laurinaitis just signed those three troublemakers and I think now, more than ever, we need to stick together. Otherwise, we're all dead meat. What do you say?"

Nikki answered, "I guess you're right. With that ninja with them now, we all need all the help we can get. I'm in." In a sign of Diva solidarity, Kelly, Eve and Nikki then put their right hands forward, one on top of the other, signaling their new united front.


	6. Chapter 6

**RAW – OCTOBER 17, 2011 – Mexico City, Mexico**

The announcers recapped the action from last week when Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray smashed Brie Bella face-first into an unpadded turnbuckle. They then sent it backstage, where Josh Matthews was in the interview area with the Bella Twins. The twins stood on either side of him and Brie was wearing sunglasses on her face.

Josh turned to Brie and asked, "Well, the world wants to know you're doing after last week, Brie." Nikki yanked the microphone from Josh and yelled, "Is that all you want to know?" and shoved him out of the interview area. She then turned back towards the camera and said, "Mister Cameraman, get a good close-up of this." Brie took off her sunglasses, revealing two black eyes, a bandage on her nose and abrasions on her forehead. Nikki continued her rant, saying ,"Jessie Kresa, Sara Del Ray – look what you did to this girl's face! Are you proud of this? Are you proud of yourselves? This makes me sick that you all got WWE contracts out of this!"

Brie spoke up and said, "I used to be so pretty, and I'll have to be reminded every time I look in the mirror about this. Worst of all, Nikki, you know what this means? No more Twin Magic!" Brie stepped off camera to compose herself and Nikki finished, "I hope you're satisfied about this. You can laugh now, but we'll have the last laugh later on!"

* * *

><p>It was now time for Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray to make their official WWE debuts. The White Ninja accompanied them to the ring, walking a pace behind them as they made their way down to the ring. Their opponents for the evening: Alicia Fox and AJ Lee. Even though they were usually on Smackdown, they asked for the match in an effort to avenge their fellow Smackdown Diva, Rosa Mendes.<p>

Sara and Alicia started the match. The two circled each other and prepared to lock up. Just before the lockup, Sara stuck a finger in Alicia's eye. Sara followed up with a boot to the gut and several forearm smashes to the back of her neck. As Alicia tried to stand up, Sara applied a headlock and began grinding it in. Alicia backed up against the ropes and shoved Sara off. Sara bounced off the ropes and caught Alicia with a shoulderblock. Sara bounced off the ropes again as Alicia got to her feet. Alicia leapfrogged over Sara and tried to catch her with a hip-toss as she came back off the ropes, but Sara reversed it and hip-tossed Alicia instead. Alicia got to her knees and went to tag AJ in.

As soon as AJ was in the ring, Sara gave her a big boot to the face and only her close proximity to the ropes kept AJ from falling down. Sara grabbed her by the hair and hauled her across the ring, where Jessie Kresa was waiting with her knee up in between the ropes. Sara smashed AJ face-first into Jessie's knee, then tagged her partner in.

Jessie grabbed a dazed AJ and body-slammed her to the mat, following up by raking her eyes with her feet and dropping an elbow on her. Jessie went for a cover, but AJ got her shoulder up at two. Jessie grabbed her opponent by the hair and tagged Sara back in. They whipped AJ into the ropes and followed up with a double elbow smash to knock her down, then a double elbow drop for good measure. Sara tried for a cover, but only got a count of two. Sara threw AJ out of the ring, then stepped back as the ref gave her a warning.

Outside the ring, AJ wound up on the receiving end of a Hurricanrana off the ring steps courtesy of The White Ninja. As AJ struggled to get to her feet again, Jessie grabbed a beer from a fan, took a big gulp and spit the contents of her mouth into AJ's face, then dumped the rest over her head. As AJ tried to get the beer out of her eyes, Jessie gave her a Lou Thesz Press and followed up with punches to the head. Jessie stood up and as she pulled AJ up by her hair, she yelled, "How do you like THAT, Bee-yotch?" Jessie and The Ninja threw AJ back into the ring and went back to her corner.

Sara picked AJ up and power-slammed her to the mat. As AJ struggled to get to her feet, Sara prepared herself. Once AJ was standing again, Sara grabbed her and began to lock in the Crossface Chickenwing submission hold. Sara fell back to the mat and finished locking it in, leaving AJ no escape except to tap out.

Once the bell rang, Sara released her victim and began to celebrate with Jessie and The White Ninja. Alicia checked on AJ and helped her out of the ring to take her to the back.

The celebration in the ring was short-lived as the music coming over the PA shifted to Kelly Kelly's theme. Kelly, Eve and Nikki Bella made their way down the aisle and into the ring. They stepped into the ring one by one, each one looking out in case of a sneak attack. Once they were all in and the music died down, Kelly began to speak into the microphone she was carrying.

"You gals have done nothing but cause trouble since you showed up here, sneaking around, blindsiding people. So, to officially welcome you to WWE, we're here to challenge you to a Six Divas tag team match at Vengeance this coming Sunday. Well, … actually, … three Divas against three … whatever you are."

Sara raised her hand, signaling that they wanted a moment. Sara, Jessie and The White Ninja huddled up and discussed it for a minute. When the huddle broke, Jessie motioned for Justin Roberts to give her his mic. She then told the girls, "Not good enough, bitches! You wanna have a match, let's make it count for something. Let's make it a Six-Pack Challenge and while we're at it, why don't you put that Divas Championship of yours on the line. We may not care about winning that belt, but we care about taking it away from you."

Kelly, Eve and Nikki looked at each other and nodded in approval, and Kelly said, "Fine. Then this Sunday, it will be a Six-Pack Challenge for The Divas Championship. Don't get too confident, though. Look what happened to Beth and Nattie. They said they were going to save the Divas division from me, but I'm still here, and I'm still champion. And this Sunday, I'll STILL be champion!" Kelly finished by dropping her mic and glaring right into Jessie's eyes, Eve into Sara's and Nikki into the Ninja's. The sic all stood, toe to toe, nose to nose, chest to chest, none of them backing down until officials came in and got them to clear the ring.


	7. Chapter 7

**VENEGEANCE – OCTOBER 23, 2011 – Austin, TX**

A video package played over the TitanTron, recounting the events in the women's division over the last several weeks, then it was time for the 6-Pack Challenge – the first woman to win a fall would become the Divas Champion.

Kelly Kelly made her entrance first, the smiling Divas Champion, followed by Eve Torres and Nikki Bella, accompanied by her twin sister, Brie. Brie was still wearing her sunglasses to hide the bruises from the attack she suffered two weeks earlier. Jessie Kresa, Sara Del Ray and the White Ninja were introduced last and came to the ring as a group.

Once they got to the ring, it was match time. Sara and Kelly started the match and the others stepped out of the ring, one woman at each corner. Sara and Kelly circled each other, then locked up. Sara outmuscled Kelly and sent her down to the mat. Sara stomped on Kelly and tried for an elbow drop, but K2 moved out of the way and Sara hit the mat. Sara was back to her feet quickly, though.

Sara and Kelly went to lock up again, but at the last second, Kelly ducked under and away from Sara. Sara tried again to lock up with her opponent and again, Kelly ducked under and away, her strategy being to frustrate Sara into making a mistake. Sara tried yet again to lock up with Kelly, but Kelly once again ducked under and Sara went into the ropes, allowing Kelly to kick her in the back before she could react.

Nikki tagged Kelly and got into the match. Kelly held Sara open and Nikki gave her a boot to the gut. Kelly left the ring and Nikki went to work. Nikki grabbed Sara by the hair and slammed her face-first into the mat. Nikki tried for a cover, but Sara powered out with authority at the count of one.

Nikki made the tag to bring Eve Torres into the match and the two gave Sara a double vertical suplex. As Nikki left the ring, Eve got to her feet, stood with her back to Sara, did three booty pops to the delight of the crowd and went for a standing moonsault. Sara raised her knees up and Eve hit them full force. With Eve out of commission, Sara rolled to a corner and tagged Jessie Kresa in.

Jessie went to put the boots to Eve, but Eve rolled to a corner and Kelly tagged herself in. As Kelly stepped through the ropes, Jessie raked her eyes, then pulled K2 across the ring and smashed her face-first into the White Ninja's raised boot. The Ninja tagged herself in and as Jessie held Kelly, the masked woman punched K2 in the stomach, then another punch to her face.

As soon as Jessie was out on the apron, she tagged herself back in. Jessie and the Ninja whipped Kelly into the ropes and gave her a double elbow smash, followed by double elbow drop. The Ninja stepped out and Jessie went for a cover on Kelly, but she kicked out at two. Jessie applied a reverse chinlock to wear down the champion. Kelly struggled and was able to get back to her feet, but Jessie grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back down to the mat. Jessie tried for a cover but only got a count of two. Jessie brought Kelly to her feet and whipped Kelly into the ropes for a clothesline. As she came back towards Jessie, Kelly ducked under, dove towards the corner and smacked Sara Del Ray in the face. Sara tried to go after Kelly, but she rolled out of the ring.

The tag now forced the two partners in crime to face each other. Jessie and Sara circled each other slowly, then locked up in the middle of the ring. Jessie smacked Sara in the face, and Sara smacked her right back. Jessie balled up her fist and slugged Sara, and Sara did the same right back to her. Jessie bounced off the ropes and tried for a clothesline, but Sara ducked under and grabbed her by the arm and chin, trying to set up for the Crossface Chickenwing. Jessie struggled to keep Sara from cinching it in. Jessie backed hard into the corner, squashing Sara against the turnbuckles and causing her to release the hold. As Sara hit the turnbuckles, Eve Torres tagged her and stepped into the ring against Jessie.

Eve stomped Jessie into the corner, then grabbed her legs and gave Jessie a slingshot across the ring. Eve tried for a cover, but Jessie was able to get her foot on the bottom rope to break the count. Eve then tagged Kelly Kelly back in. The two teamed up to whip Jessie into the corner and Kelly followed up with a back handspring elbow. As soon as she got hit with Kelly's elbow, Jessie dropped to a seated position in the corner.

Seeing Jessie sitting there, Kelly signaled to the crowd and began backing up and gave her a Stinkface in the corner as the crowd cheered for Kelly. As K2 basked in the fans' cheers, Jessie used the top rope to quickly bring herself back to her feet and approach Kelly. Jessie tapped Kelly on the shoulder. When K2 turned around, Jessie grabbed her face and planted a big, wet, sloppy kiss onto the lips of the Divas Champion. Kelly tried to fight it off, but Jessie was holding her by her ears and wouldn't let go until she was ready.

Disgusted by the taste now in her mouth, Kelly backed off and fell back into the corner. Jessie followed her in and gave her a Bronco Buster. As the crowd cheered and Jessie bounced with joy, Kelly looked like she was going to be sick. When Jessie finished, Kelly rolled out of the ring and onto the floor. She lifted the banner surrounding the ring, stuck her head under and proceeded to throw up under the ring. The ref continued counting her out. Kelly eventually got to her feet and rolled back into the ring just before the 10-count. Still looking queasy, Kelly tagged Nikki Bella in.

As Nikki stepped through the ropes, Jessie gave her a double axhandle and applied a headlock. Nikki backed into the ropes and shoved Jessie off across the ring. Jessie came back and knocked Nikki down with a shoulderblock. As Nikki went to get up, Jessie bounced off the ropes and knocked her back down with another shoulderblock, followed by an elbow drop. Jessie tried for a cover, but only got a count of two. Jessie grabbed Nikki in a headlock brought her over to the corner so she could tag in the White Ninja.

Jessie bodyslammed Nikki and the Ninja followed up with a legdrop, then brought Nikki to her feet and gave her a backbreaker. The Ninja tried for a cover, but Nikki got out just before the count of three. She argued with the ref, claiming it was a three-count, but he insisted it was only two.

While they were arguing, Brie Bella took off her shades, pulled Nikki out of the ring and slid in herself, catching the Ninja by surprise with a schoolgirl roll-up. The ref counted to two and just before he would have made the count of three, he saw the black and blue marks all over Brie's face and realized the twins pulled a switch. To make sure it didn't happen again, he ejected her from ringside! When she tried to protest, he threatened to eject Nikki, too. Not wanting to cost her sister her shot at being Divas Champion, Brie left the ring and headed up the aisle to the back.

As the White Ninja watched Brie leave the ringside area, Nikki slid back into the ring and tried for a schoolgirl roll-up of her own, but the Ninja kicked out at two. The two got to their feet and locked up. The Ninja whipped Nikki into the corner and tried to follow up with a spear in the corner, but Nikki moved and the Ninja went through the corner and hit the ring post. Nikki tried for a backslide, but only got a count of two.

Before Nikki could follow up, Eve Torres tagged herself in, smelling blood. Eve gave the Ninja a neckbreaker, but instead of going for a cover, she went to the top for a moonsault. Eve executed the flip perfectly, but the Ninja moved out of the way and she crashed into the mat. As she tried to catch her breath, the Ninja gave Eve a DDT into the mat, then went to the top for a moonsault of her own. She connected on Eve and got the three-count for the win.

Justin Roberts announced the decision: "Here is your winner, and NEW WWE Divas Champion, the White Ninja!" Jessie and Sara congratulated their partner and hoisted her up on their shoulders to celebrate as Kelly and Nikki helped Eve to the back. During the in-ring celebration, the Ninja lowered her head, pulled her mask off and flipped her hair back to reveal her identity. The crowd was shocked, to say the least. Some cheered, some booed, some sat in stunned silence. The White Ninja took the mic from Justin and spoke to the people watching in the arena and at home on TV:

"As you all can plainly see, my name's Lita … and I was NEVER a Diva!"


	8. Chapter 8

**RAW – OCTOBER 24, 2011 – Austin, TX**

The announcers recapped the Six-Pack Challenge from Vengeance the previous night, showing the White Ninja pinning Eve Torres to become the new Divas Champion, followed by her unmasking and revealing herself to be none other than the Queen Of Extreme, Lita.

It was then time for tonight's match. The new champion made her way down to the ring with Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray to make her first title defense. Her opponent for the evening was Nikki Bella, accompanied by her twin sister, Brie, who was still wearing her dark sunglasses to hide her damaged face from weeks ago.

The bell rang and the match started. The two prepared to lock up but at the last second, Lita kicked Nikki in the stomach. As Nikki doubled over, Lita grabbed her and applied a standing side headlock. Nikki backed up against the ropes and shoved Lita off, but the champ came back with a clothesline to knock her opponent to the mat. Lita dropped a knee on Nikki's chest and tried for cover, but only got a count of two. As Nikki rolled over and tried to get to her feet, Lita grabbed her by the hair and smashed her face-first into the mat. She continued by rubbing Nikki's face on the mat and yelling, "Pretty soon, you're gonna look just like your sister!" Lita then took Nikki by her hair and waistband and threw her out of the ring.

While Lita backed off and held the referee's attention, Sara Del Ray dropped a double axhandle across her back. She then got Nikki up and whipped her over to Jessie Kresa, who delivered a Lou Thesz press to knock her down to the floor and followed up with closed fists to her head. Brie tried to go over and help her sister, but Sara grabbed her by the hair and balled up her fist at her. Brie begged, "No! Not in the face!", but Sara punched her anyway and smashed her head into the ring apron. As Brie reeled, Sara and Jessie grabbed Nikki and threw her back into the ring.

Once Nikki back in the ring, Lita dropped an axhandle blow on her. She then brought Nikki to her feet and whipped her into the corner. Lita charged in, but caught Nikki's boot in her jaw. As Lita staggered around the ring, Nikki charged out and gave her a bulldog into the mat. She tried for a cover, but only got a count of two.

Nikki brought Lita to her feet and went to whip her into the ropes, but Lita reversed it and sent Nikki in. Lita bounced off on the opposite side of the ring and hit Nikki with a spear in the middle of the ring. With Nikki incapacitated. Lita dragged her closer to the corner, went to the top and did a moonsault to finish her off. After the three-count, Lita had her first successful title defense in the bag. Brie pulled Nikki out of the ring and helped her to the back while Lita and her cohorts celebrated.

* * *

><p><strong>RAW - OCTOBER 31, 2011 – Atlanta, GA<strong>

In honor of Halloween, Interim GM John Laurinaitis declared that there would be a Halloween Hijinks Battle Royal that night for the WWE Divas Championship, with the women wearing whatever costumes they wanted.

Soon, it was time for the match, and the ladies made their way to the ring.

First out was Kelly Kelly, who was dressed as a Vegas showgirl, getting a big reaction from the crowd. She was followed by:

Eve Torres, as a schoolgirl, complete with pigtails

Beth Phoenix, as Supergirl

The Bella Twins, with Nikki as Elvira, Mistress of the Dark and Brie as Jason Voorhees, complete with hockey mask.

Natalya, as Batgirl

Once Nattie was in the ring, a jamming signal came over the TitanTron as the picture got snowy. The snow cleared up to show the NWO logo, but instead of "New World Order", it said "New Women's Order". The NWO theme blared over the PA as 'Da Bad Girl', 'Big Sara Cool' and 'Hollywood Lita' made their way down to the ring.

After the three of them got to the ring and everyone was ready, the bell sounded for the match to begin. Lita fought with Kelly, Beth went after Eve, Sara went after Nikki and Nattie found herself against Jessie. Sara was getting the better of Nikki until Brie head-butted her with her hockey mask to turn it around and the Bellas put the boots to Sara.

Beth threw Eve through the ropes to the floor to eliminate her, then grabbed Nikki and punched her in the face. Brie went to go help Natalya and head-butted Jessie Kresa from behind. Nattie grabbed Jessie in a double armbar and Brie repeatedly head-butted her with the hockey mask until she was out on her feet, barely conscious. Jessie stood wobbling near the ropes until Nattie flicked her in the forehead with her finger and she fell through the ropes to the floor.

Kelly was finally getting the better of Lita until Beth made the save and threw K2 out instead. 'The Glamazon' then went after Lita, battering her with closed fists. Nikki jumped Beth from behind and soon, Nikki and Lita were working her over.

On the other side of the ring, Natalya was getting the better of Sara Del Ray. Nattie grabbed Sara in a double armbar and told Brie to "Let her have it!" Brie bounced off the ropes and charged at Sara to give her a running head-butt, but Sara moved at the last second and Brie hit Nattie instead, knocking her out of the ring. Sara then gave Brie a Bionic Elbow and knocked her down to the mat.

Nikki and Lita worked over Beth in the corner, then whipped her across the ring – right into Sara! When they collided, all other action in the ring stopped as the participants watched the two stand nose to nose, chin to chin, eye to eye, neither one backing down. Beth punched Sara in the face, but Sara no-sold any effect. Sara returned the favor and punched Beth. After the blow, Beth slowly turned her head back towards Sara, also showing no pain. The two continued trading punches, neither one able the damage the other – until Lita ran in and dropkicked Beth in the back. Lita continued attacking Beth while the Bellas double-teamed Sara. The two kept hitting her until Sara was able to grab both of them by the hair and crash their heads together. As they were stunned, Sara threw Nikki out of the ring, eliminating her. Nikki didn't go quietly and grabbed onto Sara from outside the ring, allowing Brie to hit her with a running shoulderblock to knock her out of the ring. After Sara was eliminated, she took out her frustration by beating Nikki all the way back up the aisle, up the ramp and bodyslamming her on the stage before heading to the back.

Back in the ring, it was now down to three – Lita, Beth Phoenix and Brie Bella. Lita and Beth formed an uneasy alliance and both battered Brie with body blows. As Beth tried to push Brie out of the ring, Lita dropkicked Beth, causing 'the Glamazon' to fall through the ropes. Brie managed to hold on and slid back into the ring under the bottom rope to face Lita one-on-one. Beth smacked the ring apron with both hands over being double-crossed, then left the ringside area.

Back in the ring, Lita and Brie went at it. The two went to lock up but just before they did, Brie poked Lita in the eye with her finger. Brie grabbed the Divas Champion by the hair and repeatedly head-butted her with the hockey mask on her face. When Lita was out on her feet, Brie bodyslammed her to the mat, then stepped outside the ring and climbed to the top rope. Brie steadied herself and went for a diving head-butt to finish Lita off once and for all, but Lita moved out of the way at the last second and Brie came down with nobody home.

Both women struggled to their feet and Brie head-butted Lita again. Lita staggered back and almost fell through the ropes. She was still standing, with the ropes holding her up. Brie bounced off and charged at the champion to deliver the final blow and regain the Divas title, but Lita dropped down to the mat and pulled the top rope down, causing Brie to sail over the top rope and out of the ring, down to the floor, giving Lita the win.

As the decision was announced, the referee helped Lita to her feet, raised her hand and returned her Divas Championship belt to her. She was still out on her feet and had to be helped back to the backstage area by a road agent.


	9. Chapter 9

_(A/N: Before I begin, I just want to say a special thanks to webbi2012, Hardygirl4life, Funnygirlash101 and WWEFan100 for favoriting. I hope the rest of the story is to your liking and as always, keep those reviews coming.)_

**RAW – NOVEMBER 7, 2011 – Liverpool, England**

Lita's theme music came over the PA and the Divas Champion make her way down to the ring. Tonight, she was alone and not accompanied by her usual co-horts, Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray. Once she got to the ring, she took the mic from Justin Roberts and began to speak to the crowd.

"Over the last few weeks, people have been asking me: 'Lita, how could you turn your back on the Divas like you did?' The answer is simple: as I told you once, I was NEVER a Diva – I was and still am a female superstar.

"Let me take you back to 1999 when I first joined WWE. There were some beautiful women there, but there were also some of the greatest female superstars in this business. Ivory. Jacqueline. Luna Vachon. They busted their guts each and every night to put on a great match in this ring.

"As time went on, more women came into this company. Trish Stratus. Molly Holly. Jazz. Victoria. Gail Kim. Each one left it all in this ring. We sweated and even bled in this ring. We fought alongside the guys in matches – heck, Chyna made her career crushing the guys into dust and won the Intercontinental title three times. Jacqueline won the Cruiserweight title. Trish and Molly both had reigns as Hardcore Champion. We even got to be in the main event of this show.

"That all changed in 2004. That year, we got a new Vice President of Talent Relations named John Laurinaitis." As Lita said his name and title, she imitated his 'dumb jock' monotone voice and fans booed as his name was mentioned. "He didn't want female superstars – he wanted 'Divas'! And so began his quest to turn the WWE Women's Division into his own little bimbo bridage.

"Phase one: he and that buck-toothed idiot in the production truck, Kevin Dunn, had a not-so brilliant idea – a Diva Search!" Lita's sarcasm dripped off her words as she continued. "Let's get a bunch of girls who are hot as hell but can't wrestle to save their lives, put them in a bunch of stupid contests with Jerry Lawler MC-ing and let's give the winner a contract for more money than most of the current women are getting."

"Great idea, right? WRONG! To make room for the winner, Jacqueline got shown the door. And they didn't stop with just the winner. Overall, they hired six girls from that Diva Search. To make room for them, they fired Jazz, Gail Kim and a bunch of the guys. They later wised up and brought them back, but not enough to actually USE either of them. But I digress. Out of those girls they hired, the only one who ever became anything in this company was Michelle McCool, and some believe that that had more to do with who she was WITH rather than who she WAS.

"I watched the women's division of this company go straight to hell. I watched Ivory have to spend the last year of her career behind a microphone because John Laurinaitis thought she was too old to be in the ring. I watched Molly Holly become so miserable that she left this company and, for the most part, never wrestled again. She was only 27 and never had a major injury. She was in her prime and walked away rather than continue having to watch this go to hell.

"By 2006, the women's division here was all but dead. True, there were some great up-and-comers like Beth Phoenix, Melina and Mickie James, but they kept having Diva Searches, and look how successful that was - NOT! It didn't matter how good you were in the ring. All they cared about was how they looked - and I couldn't take it anymore. I left and since then, I've watched a lot of great female superstars get passed over in favor of so-called 'Divas' who are only pushed because they're more photogenic. In, fact, our esteemed Vice President of Talent Relations stooped to finding girls in a swimsuit catalog!"

As Lita said the last line, Kelly Kelly's music came over the PA and K2 strutted her way down to the ring with a microphone in her hand. She stepped into the ring and waited for her music to fade out before she began to speak to the woman in the ring.

Kelly said, "Sounds like someone's just a lit-tle jealous. You could never handle that Trish was always more popular than you, and you can't handle it that these great fans love ME more than they will ever love YOU. Most of all, you couldn't handle that the fans found out what you were REALLY all about - after you screwed Matt!"

The crowd began chanting "You screwed Matt!" at Lita, but she seemed unaffected by it. She motioned for the audience to continue, saying, "Come on. Get it out of your systems." She then turned back to Kelly and said, "Well, Kelly. Now that we've dealt with old news, let's get to the present. I was listening to the radio a few months ago, and I remember hearing to an interview with Randy Orton, …"

The look on Kelly's face changed from calm confidence to sheer horror. _She's not going to bring THAT up, is she?_

"… and he said he could name at least ten guys in the locker room who have, … um, how should I put this, … climbed K2!"

Kelly's confidence was gone and she began to sputter, "Wait! Randy apologized for saying that!"

Lita answered, "Kelly, he only apologized for telling the world, not because you can't keep your panties on. Now I was only involved with three guys: Matt, Edge and Kane – and I at least MARRIED Kane first! If that makes me a slut, then what does that make you?"

Before Kelly could answer, the crowd began chanting "SLUT!" at her. After a while, Kelly shrieked into the mic, "STOP IT! I AM NOT A SLUT!" Lita chimed in, "Noooooooo, of course not. You're just 'being friendly', that's all. Now, I think we need to get to the bottom of this." Lita then turned towards the stage and said, "Randall, oh, Randall …"

While Lita had her back turned, Kelly attacked her from behind, hitting her in the back of the skull with her microphone. When Lita went down, Kelly continued hitting her with the mic, then grabbing the redhead by her hair and slamming it into the mat repeatedly. All the while, Kelly screamed like a mad woman. She continued her assault until Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray ran down to the ring and she slipped out. As they checked on Lita, Kelly made her way back up the aisle, a crazed look and a deranged smile on her face.

* * *

><p>In the back, Kelly went into John Laurinaitis' office and yelled, "Did you see what she did to me? I'm invoking my rematch clause! I want her at Survivor Series!"<p>

John said, "You're the former champ. It's totally within your rights. You got it."

Kelly then yelled, "That's not enough! I want her gone! After I beat her, I want her OUT of this company!"

John answered her, "Fine, but you'll have to put yours up, too. So it will be Kelly Kelly vs. Lita for the Divas Championship – winner gets the title, loser gets fired."

Kelly shrieked, "Fine, but when this is over, I'll be one who's still here!"


	10. Chapter 10

**RAW – NOVEMBER 14, 2011 – Boston, MA**

The announcers recapped last week's action, focusing on Lita defending the Divas Championship against Kelly Kelly at Survivor Series in a loser-leaves-WWE match. Once they concluded, Lita's music came on and the Divas Champion came out with Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray. They headed down the aisle and once they got to ringside, Jessie and Sara climbed into the ring while Lita joined Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler on commentary. Jerry welcomed Lita to the broadcast booth, but Cole sounded like he could care less about her.

It was then time for Jessie and Sara's opponents to make their way down to the ring. Melina's music came over the PA and the red carpet was laid out as the A-lister and her partner for that night, Maryse, headed down to the ring. Once they got onto the apron, Melina began climbing the ropes and Maryse lowered her head, shaking her hair. Melina hit her trademark split at the same moment Maryse flipped her hair. A second later, Jessie hit Melina with a baseball slide, knocking her off the apron. Sara grabbed Maryse by the hair and pulled her into the ring while Jessie slid out after Melina.

Jessie grabbed Melina by her hair, brought her to her feet and slammed her head into the ring apron twice. As Melina fell back to the ground, Jessie yelled, "Take THAT, Bee-Yotch!", then headed back to her corner while she watched Sara pound on Maryse with forearm blows.

Once Jessie was back at her corner, Sara tagged her in. The two whipped Maryse into the ropes and knocked her down with a double elbow, followed up by a double elbow drop. Jessie went for a cover, but Maryse got her shoulder up at two. As Maryse tried to get up, Jessie mussed up her hair. The French-Canadian took great offense to it and raked her fingernails in Jessie's eyes. With the loudmouthed Jessie blinded, Maryse hauled her over to the corner and tagged in Melina, who had recovered from her initial beating and returned to her corner. The two whipped Jessie into the ropes. As she came back, Maryse felled Jessie with a drop toe hold and Melina followed up with a knee drop to the back.

Melina drove her knee in a few more times and yelled, "How does THAT feel, Bee-Yotch?" as she mocked Jessie's tone of voice. Mel raised Jessie up and gave her a neckbreaker, then tried for a cover, with Jessie kicking out at two. As Jessie got to a seated position, Melina kicked her in the back then went to tag Maryse in. The two whipped Jessie into the ropes and tried for a double backdrop, but Jessie kicked Melina in the face, then grabbed Maryse and planted her face-first into the mat. Melina rolled out of the ring and got back to her corner as Jessie and Maryse tried to get their wits about them and make it to their respective corners to make a tag.

Meanwhile, down at the broadcast booth, Michael Cole complained, "Oh, my God. This is so BORING!"

Lita responded to Michael's whining by asking, "What's the matter, Mike? What do you have against women? Are you still traumatized by all those wedgies that Chyna used to give you?" Jerry Lawler did his best not to laugh, but laughed anyway.

Back in the ring, Jessie managed to crawl over and tag Sara Del Ray. Sara stepped in and charged across the ring. She knocked Melina off the apron, preventing Maryse from making a tag. She then grabbed the blond and whipped her into the ropes. Sara gave her a back bodydrop, making sure Maryse got lots of elevation in the process. As the blond reeled, Sara grape-vined her legs and smacked her in the back of the head a few times before mussing up Maryse's hair again.

Melina got back up on the apron and started to step into the ring to help her partner, but Jessie ran across and shoulder-blocked her out of the ring. She then ran over towards where Sara had Maryse's legs tied up. The loud woman stopped just in front of Maryse, did a crotch chop and yelled "BAM!" at the French-Canadian, then booted her in the face. The ref got Jessie out of the ring and Sara released Maryse. She let the blond Canadian stand up, then Sara grabbed her arm and chin. She fell back and locked in the Crossface Chickenwing. With no way out, Maryse tapped out to end the match.

Justin Roberts announced the winners and Lita left the broadcast table to congratulate her friends. As they celebrated in the ring, Kelly Kelly, Eve Torres and the Bella Twins all ran down to ringside, all armed with Singapore canes. Even more noticeable, Kelly's blond hair now had black streaks in it.

The four blindsided Jessie, Sara and Lita, smashing them with the canes they held in their hands. Kelly went after Lita, Eve after Jessie and the Bellas after Sara. The three victims tried to get to their feet to fight back, but the initial surprise attack combined with the numbers being against them made it too difficult. Jessie and Sara had also just had a match and were not at 100 percent.

Once Jessie and Sara had been neutralized, the four attackers turned their sights on Lita. The Bellas picked her up and held her as Kelly ran in and hit the redhead in the chest with her cane. The Bellas continued to hold her up and whipped her into the ropes. Eve hit Lita in the stomach and as the Extreme One doubled over, Kelly hit her in the back of the head, knocking her to the mat.

As Lita laid face-down on the mat, Kelly continued hitting her with the cane, screaming like a mad woman with each blow she gave. After a while, Eve grabbed Kelly, turned her around and smacked her in the face! Kelly glared at Eve with cold, unfeeling eyes until Eve said, "Save some of that for later!" Kelly silently nodded and the four left the ring, passing by the medical personnel as they left the ring and the carnage they had created.


	11. Chapter 11

**SMACKDOWN – NOVEMBER 18, 2011 – Bridgeport, CT**

The WWE Divas Champion, Lita, was making a rare appearance on the blue show to defend her Divas Championship against Tamina Uso. For tonight, Lita was going it alone as Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray were at a personal appearance in New York City to help promote Survivor Series coming up that Sunday.

Once Lita and Tamina were in the ring, the ref called for the bell and the match was underway. The two locked up in the middle of the ring. Tamina used her strength advantage to shove Lita off her feet and down to the mat. She tried to follow up with an elbowdrop, but the redhead moved out of the way and Tamina hit the mat instead. Lita got back to her feet and beckoned Tamina to get up and lock up again.

The two prepared to lock up again, but Tamina tried to surprise Lita by going to kick her in the stomach. Lita was ready for it and caught Tamina's foot. She picked the Samoan's foot straight up, causing her to fall on her back. Lita grabbed both of Tamina's legs and gave her a slingshot into the corner, causing her to go face-first into the top turnbuckle. Lita grabbed Tamina's arm, pulled her out of the corner and twisted her arm with an arm wringer. She then dropped Tamina down to the mat and locked in an armbar.

Tamina fought her way back to her feet and backed Lita against the ropes. She chopped Lita across the chest to get her to break the hold and followed up with forearm shots to the head. Tamina went to whip Lita across the ring, but the Extreme One reversed it, sending Tamina into the ropes. Lita tried for a dropkick, but Tamina held onto the ropes and the redhead crashed into the mat.

Tamina picked Lita up by the hair, brought her to her feet, scooped her up and powerslammed her into the mat. Tamina tried for a cover, but Lita got her shoulder up at the count of two. Tamina picked Lita up off the mat by her hair and her waistband, dropped to one knee and dropped Lita stomach-first across her bent knee. She then brought Lita back to her feet and locked in an abdominal stretch. Lita winced in pain, but would not submit to the hold.

After a while, Lita gathered up her strength and elbowed Tamina in the stomach. Tamina continued holding onto the hold and Lita elbowed her again. Tamina continued to hold on and Lita elbowed her a third time. That was enough to break Tamina's grip and Lita hip-tossed her to get out of the hold once and for all. The Samoan woman got to her feet and charged at Lita, but the fiery redhead moved out of the way. Tamina bounced off the ropes and Lita caught her with a backdrop. After she hit the mat, Tamina got up again quickly, only to be knocked back down by a clothesline from Lita. Tamina got back to her feet and Lita tried to whip her into the corner, but the second-generation Samoan reversed it to send Lita in instead. Tamina charged in and tried to splash Lita against the corner, but the Queen Of Extreme moved out of the way and Tamina hit the turnbuckles full-force. As Tamina reeled from her miss, Lita grabbed her in a front facelock and raised her arm, signaling for the Twist of Fate. After she delivered the move, Lita went right to the top rope and hit her trademark moonsault to finish the match. The ref counted to three and it was all over.

After Tony Chimel announced her as the winner and the ref raised her hand, Lita climbed to the second rope to celebrate her win with the fans. As she did, Kelly Kelly and the Bella Twins ran down the aisle and hit the ring. Kelly was now wearing an all-black outfit, including full-length black spandex pants in place of the booty shorts she normally wore and once again, she had a Singapore cane in her hands.

Once they got to the ring, Lita had just hopped off the second rope and walked right into the ambush. Kelly cracked her in the top of the head with the cane, causing her to fall down. Nikki grabbed Lita's arms and Brie grabbed her legs so she couldn't move. With Lita now tied up, Kelly repeatedly hit her with the cane, letting out a scream with each blow she landed. The Bellas let go of Lita and she rolled over onto her back, but Kelly kept hitting her with the cane, still screaming with each blow.

Kelly eventually stopped hitting her and the Bellas raised Kelly's arms, signaling she'd be the new champion come Sunday. As Kelly and the Bellas left the ring and headed up the aisle, Lita struggled to her feet, using the ropes to help herself up. When Kelly and the Bellas got to the stage, Lita was now on her feet. She motioned to Tony Chimel to let her use his mic and called out "KELLY!"

Kelly and the Bellas stopped on the stage and turned to listen to what their victim had to say. Lita held her arm across her sore belly and continued speaking. She said, "You think you've hurt me? You think you've broken me? I got news for you: it's gonna take A LOT more than this to stop me! I've been powerbombed through tables. I've been beaten with a steel chair by Steve Austin AND Triple H. I've been thrown off that stage by the Undertaker. I've been thrown off of ladders. I've been in strap matches, hardcore matches, cage matches and even Tables Ladders & Chairs matches. Your little display just now doesn't even come close to registering with me."

Kelly started to head back down to the ring, but the Bellas grabbed her as Lita continued to speak. "So, you've had your fun, and now it's my turn. This Sunday at Survivor Series, let's REALLY make this count. Let's make this a no-disqualification match! And to really make it count, since you have two friends there and I have two friends, let's make it a real survival match: the loser AND their friends get fired! You in or not?"

As Kelly glared back at Lita with a crazed look in her eyes, someone from the tech crew passed Nikki a microphone. She then passed it to Kelly and whispered to her, "Don't do it, Kel." Kelly turned to Brie, who just shook her head, also indicating she wanted her not to do it. Kelly raised the mic to her mouth and said, "You're on! And after this Sunday, you're gone!" Kelly dropped the mic on the stage and continued glaring at Lita as the Bellas escorted her off the stage.


	12. Chapter 12

**SURVIVOR SERIES – NOVEMBER 20, 2011 – New York City, NY**

Eve Torres had arrived at Madison Square Garden. She said, "Hello" to some of the people in the back and was heading for the Divas dressing room when she heard someone yell "EVE!" at her. She turned around and Kelly Kelly came up to her. In addition to the black streaks in her hair and the all-black outfit she had on, Kelly's makeup was a darker shade than usual. Combined with the crazed look in her eyes and the Singapore cane in her hands, she looked almost psychotic.

Kelly yelled "WHERE WERE YOU? WHY WEREN'T YOU AT SMACKDOWN TO HELP US WITH LITA? WELL?"

Eve was taken aback by Kelly's ranting and did her best to nicely and rationally get through to her as she said, "Kelly, what's gotten into you? All we ever wanted was to be taken seriously and not be thought of as just girls getting by on their looks. We wanted to show everyone we were just as tough as other Divas. Now, now you're more concerned with taking people out. What happened to you?"

Kelly yelled, "You know DAMN WELL what happened! Lita turned all of my fans against me and had them calling me a slut! When I get done with her, she'll wish she never crawled out from under that rock she's been living under for the last five years! Now, are you with me or are you against me? I thought you were my friend."

Eve looked Kelly in the eye and said, "Kelly Kelly IS my friend – but I don't know YOU!" With that, she turned and walked away. Kelly scowled at her back for a few seconds, giving serious thought to clocking her with the cane in her hands. She instead decided to save her energy and headed for her dressing room.

* * *

><p>As match time approached, Lita was in her dressing room, stretching and making sure she was all ready to go. Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray came in to see how she was doing. Jessie asked, "You ready to deal with that bee-yotch once and for all?"<p>

Lita smiled and said, "Yeah. She's already at the edge and losing tonight will push her right over it. Once she and the Bellas are gone, we can get things back to where they should be here."

Sara jumped in and said, "Speaking of them, don't worry about the Bellas. If they try anything during the match, we've got your back. Just focus on Kelly."

Lita said, "No sweat" and started to head for the door. Jessie called to her, "Lita!" When the redhead turned around, Jessie held up the Divas Championship belt and asked, "Forgetting something?"

Lita chuckled and said, "Thanks" as she took the belt from her and left the dressing room to head for the ring. Once she left and the door closed, the Bella Twins silently came around the corner and wedged a chair under the doorknob of Lita's dressing room, effectively trapping Jessie and Sara inside the room.

* * *

><p>It was now match time. Justin Roberts announced the stipulations for the match, pointing out that there were no disqualifications and the loser AND her two friends would lose their jobs in the company.<p>

Kelly was introduced first. The fans booed the once-popular girl as she came out. She had her Singapore cane in her hand and a sinister smile on her face. The fans taunted her as she made her entrance and she threatened to clobber some of them with the cane, telling them, "Don't mess with me! I ain't the lady to mess with!" Once in the ring, she raised her fist and the cane in the air and let out a deranged scream for all to hear.

Then it was Lita's turn to enter. The fans cheered for the Divas Champion as she entered the arena. She trotted down to the ring and slid in under the bottom rope. As soon as she was in the ring, Kelly tried to hit her with the cane and the match was underway. Lita sidestepped Kelly's attack and the former blond hit the ring ropes, causing the cane bounce back and hit her in the face. As Kelly reeled, she dropped the cane and Lita hit her with an enziguri kick to the back of the head, knocking K2 down to the mat. Lita tried for a quick cover, but Kelly got her shoulder up at two.

As Kelly tried to get her bearings back, Lita hit her with a dropkick, causing her to fall through the ropes and outside the ring. The Queen of Extreme grabbed the Singapore cane off the mat, climbed to the top rope and dropped to the floor, hitting Kelly with the cane as she tried to stand up. Lita tossed the weapon aside and grabbed Kelly by the hair. She brought K2 to her feet and slammed her head-first into the apron several times, then whipped her into the steel ring steps in the corner. Lita then shoved Kelly back into the ring to continue the match. Even though it was a no-DQ match, falls only counted inside the ring.

Once back in the ring and on their feet, Lita hit Kelly with a spear, then followed up with closed fists to her head, all legal in this environment. Lita stood up and dropped a leg across Kelly's chest, then went for a cover. Kelly barely got her shoulder up before the count of three.

Seeing their co-conspirator in trouble, the Bella Twins made their way down the aisle to the ring. Lita bodyslammed Kelly to the mat, then began climbing the ropes to deliver a moonsault to Kelly. Lita mounted the top rope and signaled for the moonsault, but when she went for the move, Nikki Bella grabbed her leg, causing her to fall to the mat. Both women lay on the mat, trying to regain their energy.

Lita got to her feet first and Nikki climbed onto the apron to interfere. Lita dealt with her quickly by Hot-Shotting her across the top rope, causing her to fall off the apron. Brie slid into the ring to try and help as well. As she charged, Lita dropped Brie with a drop toehold, causing her to fall face-first into the middle turnbuckle in the corner. Brie held her face and rolled out of the ring. As Lita surveyed the situation, Kelly caught her from behind with an axhandle blow to the back. As Lita went down, Kelly dropped another axhandle on her. With Lita down on all-fours near the ropes, Kelly bounced off the ropes on the opposite side and came back at Lita, hitting her with a baseball slide to knock her out of the ring and off the apron.

As Lita tried to recover, Kelly grabbed her Singapore cane off the floor and hit the redhead on top of the head with it. Lita dropped to the floor and the Bellas picked her right back up. They held Lita as Kelly hit her again and again with the cane. The Bellas threw Lita back into the ring and Kelly followed her in, cane in hand.

Kelly hit Lita in the back with the cane, then began choking her from behind with it. Lita gasped for air, but Kelly kept the choke on. The ref tried to get Kelly to release it, but because he didn't have the power to disqualify her, she didn't listen. Lita began to slowly sag down to the mat. Once she was sitting on the mat, the ref raised her arm to see if she was still conscious. The arm dropped down to her side. The ref raised her arm again, same outcome. Smelling victory, an evil smile came across Kelly's face.

The ref raised Lita's arm a third time. If it dropped again, the match would be declared over with Kelly as the winner. This time it didn't drop. Lita kept her arm up and began trying to get back to her vertical base. Kelly tried to keep Lita down, but the redhead still had a lot of fight left in her. Kelly jumped up on Lita's back to try and maintain the hold, but she grabbed K2 by the hair and snapped her over her shoulder to the mat. Once Kelly was off her back, Lita dropped to one knee to try and regain some energy to finish Kelly off.

Lita got to her feet again and went over to grab Kelly, but K2 jammed her in the stomach with the end of the Singapore cane she was still holding. With Lita doubled over, Kelly bounced off the ropes and prepared to deliver the Kelly Krusher to finish her off. Lita moved at the last second and Kelly hit the mat hard. Lita grabbed Kelly's legs and slingshot her into the corner, causing her to crash into Nikki Bella, who had climbed up to try and help. Lita grabbed Kelly and gave her a jawbreaker, then stepped out onto the apron and began climbing to the top rope to go for a Hurricanrana. Once she got to the top, Brie tripped Lita, causing her to crotch herself on the top turnbuckle.

As Lita reeled, Kelly grabbed her by the hair and flipped her over so she was holding Lita up on her back. Holding Lita up by her jaw, Kelly dropped to her knees and delivered a Widow's Peak to the Queen Of Extreme. Kelly signaled to the crowd that the match was over and made a relaxed cover on Lita. The ref counted to two and Lita barely kicked out just before the count of three. The crowd cheered and Kelly couldn't believe it. What did she have to do to finish Lita off?

Kelly grabbed the Singapore cane again and told the Bellas to hold Lita up. As the Bellas got Lita up on her feet, Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray came out, running for the ring. Kelly bounced off the ropes to give Lita another shot with the cane, but Sara grabbed her and tripped her. Before the Bellas could react, Jessie slid into the ring and gave each of them a forearm shot. Jessie threw Brie out of the ring, then caught Nikki with a DDT. Jessie then stood over Nikki, smacked her own rear and yelled, "BAM, Bitch!" She then stepped out of the ring and pulled Nikki out as Sara grabbed Brie and locked in the Crossface Chickenwing on her.

Kelly couldn't believe it – her plan was unraveling, but how? Kelly let out a scream as she looked towards the stage. Eve Torres walked out holding the chair the Bellas had used to trap Jessie and Sara in their dressing room. Eve did not look happy and wondered if she did the right thing in this situation.

Kelly let out another frustrated scream and brought Lita to her feet. She went to whip the redhead into the ropes, but Lita reversed it and Kelly went in instead. Kelly tried for a Lou Thesz Press, but Lita caught her and gave her a Hot Shot across the top rope. As K2 reeled, Lita kicked her in the stomach and delivered a Snap-DDT to the former Divas Champion. She then climbed to the top rope and delivered a moonsault to finish the match. Lita went for a cover and the ref made the count. The audience counted 1-2-3 along with him and cheered wildly at the outcome of the match.

Justin Roberts announced, "Here is your winner, and STILL WWE Divas Champion, Lita!" Jessie and Sara climbed into the ring to help Lita celebrate the win and more importantly, the termination of Kelly Kelly and the Bella Twins as members of the WWE payroll. Brie and Nikki pulled Kelly over to the side of the ring to help her up. Kelly was still dazed and the gravity of the situation didn't hit her right away – until the three women in the ring began leading the audience in singing, "Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey-y, Good-Bye!"

Once it hit her that her career in WWE was over, Kelly began smacking the ring apron with her hands, yelling "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She tried to climb back into the ring to attack Lita and company, but the Bellas held onto her and dragged her up the aisle. Kelly fought them all the way, trying to get back to the ring. The audience kept singing as the Bellas and Kelly got to the stage. Eve was standing there with a sad look on her face and said, "I'm sorry, Kelly." Kelly screamed and tried to go after Eve, but the Bellas held onto her and pulled her backstage.

* * *

><p>Later, Kelly and the Bellas had changed their clothes and were heading for the parking lot to leave the building – and the WWE Universe. Brie and Nikki were sad and Kelly was irate as they walked towards the lot. Once they got there, they found Beth Phoenix and Natalya sitting on the hood of a car. The Sisters of Salvation sang "Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey-y, Good-bye!" at them.<p>

Kelly screamed and ran over to attack them, but the two stood up, held their hands up and Beth said, "Take it easy, Kelly. If you want, we can try to talk to John Laurinaitis into giving you your jobs back."

Kelly glared at them with a deranged look and asked, "Why would you want to do THAT?"

Beth answered, "Well, it's going to take some time and you gals need to do something very important first." Natalya handed Kelly an oversized envelope as Beth continued, saying, "Just follow the instructions and go where this tells you – and don't leave until you're told to." Beth and Nattie then left the parking lot and Kelly began to open the envelope.

Brie and Nikki huddled around Kelly and asked, "So what are we supposed to do?"

Kelly pulled out the contents of the envelope and looked them over. "There's three plane tickets to Seattle in here and some directions. It seems we're supposed to go to … San Juan Island and there's an address and phone number here, for someone named … Lisa Moretti."

Nikki asked, "Who's that? I've never heard of her."

Kelly just sighed and said, "I don't know but it says we're expected, so we'd better get going. This flight is first thing in the morning." For the first time in weeks, Kelly actually sounded like a rational person and led the Bellas to the rental car the three shared in order to head out.


	13. Chapter 13

**RAW – NOVEMBER 21, 2011 – Hershey, PA**

It was time for the evening's women's match as Lita was slated to defend the WWE Divas Championship against Melina. Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray accompanied Lita to the ring. Once they got there, Sara took a place in Lita's corner and Jessie joined Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler on commentary. After she put her headset on, she smacked Lawler hard in the back and said, "Howdy, King!" Lawler needed a few moments to recover from the blow before he could continue.

Once the bell sounded, Lita went to lock up with Melina, but Mel backed off into the ropes and yelled at the ref to get her back. The two started to circle each other and Lita went to lock up, but once again, Melina backed off into the ropes, sticking her head between the ropes and out of the ring. Again, the ref got Lita back. A third time they went to lock up, and Melina stepped back and leaned through the ropes. This time, Mel was in the wrong part of town as when she stuck her head through the ropes, she found herself looking at Sara Del Ray. Sara cocked her fist and Mel jumped back into the middle of the ring, where Lita grabbed her by the hair and slammed her back into the mat.

Melina got up again and Lita took her down with a clothesline. Mel got back up and Lita took her down with another clothesline coming back the other way. She followed up with a legdrop on the A-lister, but Melina kicked out at two. Lita grabbed Melina, whipped her into the ropes and tried for a Hurricanrana, but Mel held on and the redhead crashed into the mat.

It was now Melina's turn to go to work. She put the boots to Lita and drove her over to the ropes. Once they were near the edge, Mel dropped a knee on her, and another. Mel got Lita to her feet and whipped Lita across the ring, catching her with a elbow smash as she came back. Melina went for the cover, but only got two.

Melina got behind Lita and applied a rear chinlock. As the ref checked to make sure it wasn't turning into a choke, Sara began smacking the ring apron to get the fans clapping in support of Lita. The redhead felt her second wind coming and fought her way back to her feet. She gave the brunette an elbow in the gut to break the hold, then grabbed Melina by the hair and smashed her face-first into the turnbuckle. Lita backed Mel into the ropes and tried to whip her across, but the brunette reversed it. Melina set up for a back bodydrop, but Lita grabbed her in a front facelock and delivered a DDT to the A-lister. Lita then climbed to the top rope and delivered a moonsault to finish the match. The ref counted to three and the Queen of Extreme had another win under her.

As Lita was announced as the winner, Jessie and Sara climbed into the ring to congratulate her. As they celebrated, Lita's music cross-faded into Beth Phoenix's. Beth came out onto the stage with Natalya and the Divas of Doom glared out at the women in the ring. Lita beckoned them to come down to the ring, but Beth just raised a finger and said, "Your time will come soon enough" before the show went into a commercial.

**SMACKDOWN – NOVEMBER 25, 2011 – Wilkes-Barre, PA**

The Divas of Doom, Beth Phoenix and Natalya, made their way down to the ring for a women's tag team match against Nattie's former protégés, AJ Lee and Kaitlyn.

AJ and Nattie started the match. As the two went to lock up, Natalya grabbed AJ by the hair and head-butted her. Nattie followed up with an eye-rake and pulled AJ over to the corner so she could tag Beth. Nattie held AJ open and Beth punched her in the gut. The two then gave AJ a vertical suplex and Nattie stepped out of the ring. Beth tried for a cover, but AJ kicked out at two.

Beth brought AJ to her feet and whipped her into the corner, 'The Glamazon' tried to follow her in with a shoulderblock, but AJ moved out of the way and Beth went through the ropes, hitting her shoulder on the steel ring post. AJ took advantage of the opportunity and tagged Kaitlyn in.

Kaitlyn grabbed Beth by the arm and gave her a wringer. She whipped Beth into the ropes and caught her with a dropkick, but couldn't knock 'the Glamazon' down. Kaitlyn got to her feet and tried for a Lou Thesz Press, but Beth caught her and slammed her down hard with a Spinebuster. Beth went for a cover, but pulled her up at the count of two.

Beth brought Kaitlyn over to the corner and tagged Natalya. Beth held Kaitlyn in a double armbar and Nattie punched her in the face a few times. As Beth released her to step out of the ring, Nattie whipped Kaitlyn into the ropes. Nattie bounced off on the other side and hit Kaitlyn with a spear in the middle of the ring. Nattie brought Kaitlyn to her feet again and tagged Beth. Natalya picked her up and Beth charged in, delivering the Hart Attack to Kaitlyn. Nattie made the cover and got the three-count.

After the match, as Beth and Nattie celebrated their win, AJ stepped into the ring to check on Kaitlyn. AJ helped her to her feet – then picked up her partner in a fireman's carry and delivered a Samoan Drop to her! AJ got back to her feet and stomped her one-time friend until Kaitlyn was out of the ring and AJ kicked her off the apron.

AJ then turned back towards the middle of the ring. She hugged Natalya and high-fived Beth. Beth and Nattie then raised AJ's arms and signaled that she was now one of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**RAW – NOVEMBER 28, 2011 – Columbia, SC**

Tonight's women's match featured Jessie Kresa taking on Maryse. Jessie was accompanied to the ring by her cohorts, Sara Del Ray and Lita.

Once Jessie and Maryse were both in the ring, the ref called for the bell and the match was underway. The two circled each other and prepared to lock up, but at the last second, Maryse raised her hand and turned her head. Instead of letting the French-Canadian do her trademark hair flip, Jessie grabbed her by the wrist, pulled her in and hit her with a short-arm clothesline. As Maryse hit the mat, Jessie yelled, "How does THAT feel, bitch?"

Jessie followed up with an axhandle blow and shoved Maryse into the corner. Maryse tried to beg off, but Jessie stomped her in the chest. Jessie got Maryse up and went to whip her across the ring to the opposite corner, but the blond gold-digger reversed it, sending Jessie into the corner. Maryse tried to follow up with a back handspring elbow, but Jessie moved out of the way and kicked her in the stomach as she hit the corner, causing her to fall sitting in the corner.

Jessie followed up by hitting Maryse with a Bronco Buster, causing the blond French-Canadian to be sickened. Jessie got off and waited as Maryse tried to get back to her feet. As soon as she was up, Jessie ran in and squashed Maryse against the corner, then brought her out and gave her a bulldog. Jessie made the cover and got the three-count for the win.

As Maryse rolled out of the ring, Lita and Sara climbed in to congratulate Jessie. The celebration would be short-lived as the music cross-faded into Beth Phoenix's theme and out came Beth, along with Natalya and AJ. The three made their way into the ring to address the crowd and the three women in the ring.

Beth spoke first, saying, "Okay, now that you've achieved your goal and rid the wrestling world of that excuse for a human being named Kelly Kelly, you can go back to old lives. We've got it from here, we don't need you."

Jessie took Justin Roberts' mic and responded, "Why should we leave? WE got the job done! You bitches got your butts handed to you by a damn model that didn't know a wristlock from a wristwatch!"

Beth answered, "Yeah, Kelly got lucky a few times, but her number was up anyway. Now shuffle on out of here before you feel the wrath of the 'Divas of Doom'!"

Jessie started to raise the mic to her mouth to answer, but Lita signaled that she would handle it and took the mic from her. The redhead said, "First of all, don't insult yourselves by calling yourselves 'Divas' – unless you REALLY want to be lumped in the same category as Kelly. You're better than that – I think. And doom? What doom? As Jessie said, you couldn't even beat Kelly, so what makes you think you can handle a REAL female athlete? Tell you what: since you want to get it on so badly, next week, we'll have a six-woman tag team match, my girls against yours. If you should manage to beat us, I'll give whoever scores the win a shot at my Divas Championship. But if you lose, you'll show that you really should be lumped in the same category with Kelly and deserving of the same fate she got. Deal?"

Beth just said, "Game on", and dropped the mic as the six women in the ring all glared menacingly at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>SMACKDOWN – DECEMBER 2, 2011 – Charlotte, NC<strong>

The announcers recapped the events of last week as AJ Lee turned on her longtime friend, Kaitlyn, to join up with Beth Phoenix and Natalya. Kaitlyn wanted revenge and got Alicia Fox to be her tag team partner against AJ and Nattie, who had Beth in their corner for the match.

Alicia and Nattie elected to start the match. The two locked up and Nattie used her strength advantage to back Alicia against the ropes. The ref called for a break and Nattie slowly raised her hands off Alicia. Nat tried to catch her with a sucker punch but Alicia slid out of the way and kicked Nattie in the mid-section. As Nattie held her belly, Alicia hit her with a bicycle kick to the head, stunning the blond Canadian. Alicia bounced off the ropes for a charge, but Beth quickly reached in and tripped her while the ref was checking on Nattie. Nat dropped an axhandle blow on Alicia, then brought her back to her feet. Nattie whipped the black woman in for a clothesline, but Alicia ducked under and came back with a dropkick. Natalya made her way to her corner and tagged AJ. Alicia did the same and tagged Kaitlyn in.

The two former best friends met in the middle of ring, glaring at each other – until AJ smacked Kaitlyn across the face. AJ seized the moment to jump up and catch Kaitlyn with a hurricanrana to bring her down to the mat. She tried for a quick cover, but Kaitlyn powered out at one. AJ grabbed Kaitlyn in a headlock and ground it in. Kaitlyn backed up against the ropes and shoved AJ off across the ring. When AJ came back, Kaitlyn caught her with a shoulderblock. Kaitlyn grabbed her arm and brought AJ back to her feet, wringing the arm and shoulder. AJ winced in pain at the arm wringer, then raked Kaitlyn's eyes with her fingers and brought her over to the corner to tag Nattie.

Nat stepped into the ring as AJ held Kaitlyn and punched her in the ribs as AJ held her. Nattie picked her up and bodyslammed Kaitlyn to the mat, then followed up with a legdrop. Nattie went for a cover, but only got two. She grabbed Kaitlyn and brought her back to the corner. Natalya tagged AJ, then took a knee and draped Kaitlyn across her bent knee as AJ hopped up to the second rope and came off with an elbow to the chest.

As Nat stepped out, AJ tried for a cover and only got two. AJ locked in a rear chinlock on Kaitlyn. Alicia began smacking the cornerpad to get the crowd clapping to give her partner their support. It worked, as Kaitlyn started making her way back to her feet. When she was almost up, AJ grabbed Kaitlyn and whipped her into the corner. AJ tried to follow up with a splash in the corner, but Kaitlyn barrel-rolled out underneath and AJ crashed into the turnbuckles. As AJ reeled from the miss, Kaitlyn dove over to her corner and tagged Alicia in.

The black woman was a house of fire, hitting AJ with right hand blows. Nattie climbed into the ring to help her partner, but Alicia kicked her in the gut, then grabbed both women by the hair and crashed their heads together. Alicia continued fighting Nattie as Kaitlyn went back after AJ.

While the ref focused on AJ and Kaitlyn, trying to restore some order to the match, Natalya ducked under a punch attempt from Alicia and locked her in a bearhug as Beth ran up the ring steps and across the ring apron, giving Alicia the Hart Attack. The ref turned around, saw Nat covering her and made the count of three.

Even after the bell rang to end the match, AJ and Kaitlyn were still fighting. Nattie punched Kaitlyn in the back of the head, then turned her around and picked her up as Beth slid into the ring. Once again, they did the Hart Attack and laid out Kaitlyn right by her partner. As Kaitlyn was lying on the mat, AJ yelled at her, "I carried you all along! Free ride's over!" AJ, Beth and Nattie then raised their hands together in triumph.


	15. Chapter 15

**RAW – DECEMBER 5, 2011 – Tampa, FL**

The announcers recapped the challenge from last week, leading to tonight's match as the Sisters of Salvation (Beth Phoenix, Natalya and AJ Lee) faced the team of Jessie Kresa, Sara Del Ray and WWE Divas Champion, Lita.

Both teams made their way to the ring and Jessie Kresa and Natalya elected to start things off for their respective teams. Jessie and Nattie locked up and Nattie applied a side headlock, which Jessie countered by picking up the third-generation wrestler and giving her a back suplex. Nattie immediately went to her corner and tagged AJ in.

AJ and Jessie locked up, but AJ was no match for Jessie in the strength and leverage department. Jessie backed her into the corner and tagged Sara in. Jessie held the young woman open as Sara punched her in the ribs, then gave AJ a kneelift to the face.

Sara tagged Lita in and held AJ in a double armbar as the redhead kicked her in the gut. Lita snapmared AJ over and gave her a kneedrop. She went for a cover, but AJ kicked out at two. Lita tried to follow up with an elbow drop, but AJ rolled out of the way and tagged Beth.

Beth locked up with Lita and powered her back into the corner. Beth hit Lita with fists and forearm smashes, but Lita came right back with kicks to Beth's midsection. Once she was out of the corner, Lita tagged Sara in and they whipped Beth from one corner to the other. Lita then whipped Sara in and she hit Beth with a clothesline against the turnbuckles. Sara punched Beth in the face and gave her a kneelift to the head, knocking 'the Glamazon' down to the mat. Sara tried for a cover, but Nattie ran in and broke it up.

Beth seized the opportunity and tagged Natalya in. Nattie gave Sara a neckbreaker and tried for a cover, but Sara powered out at one. The two got back to their feet and locked up. Sara backed Nattie into the corner and tagged Jessie in. The two shoulderblocked Nattie against the corner then whipped her into the ropes. Jessie gave her a back bodydrop and Nattie rolled out of the ring after she landed. AJ tried to run in and attack, but Jessie hit her with a shoulderblock and knocked her out of the ring. Beth tried to come in, too, but Jessie caught her with a kneelift as she was stepping into the ring and sent her out to the floor as well. The Sisters of Salvation huddled up to come up with a new plan of attack.

Once they were ready, Natalya climbed back into the ring and her partners went to their corner. She and Jessie locked up and Nattie applied a standing side headlock. Jessie backed up against the ropes and shoved Nattie off, then tagged Lita. As Nattie came back, Lita used the top rope to catapult herself into the ring and clothesline Nattie to the mat. Lita brought Nattie back to her feet and went to whip her into the corner, but Nattie reversed it, sending Lita in and followed in herself, squashing the redhead against the turnbuckles. Nattie grabbed Lita in a headlock and tagged AJ. Natalya held her open as AJ punched the Queen of Extreme in the gut. The young woman followed up by snapmaring Lita over, then stomping on the redhead's belly with both feet. AJ went for the cover, but only got a count of two.

AJ brought Lita back to her feet and whipped her into the ropes. AJ tried for a back bodydrop, but Lita dove over and went for a Sunset Flip, getting the newcomer down for a count of two. AJ got back to her feet quick and put the boots to the redhead. AJ brought Lita up to her feet and whipped her into the ropes. AJ tried for a clothesline, but Lita ducked under, bounced off the ropes and caught the young woman with a spear, sending both women down to the mat.

Both women writhed on the mat, trying to make it to their respective corners for a tag. Lita was able to make it to her corner and tagged Jessie in. Jessie ran across the ring and knocked Beth and Nattie off the apron with a double clothesline, then turned her attention towards AJ. She brought the young woman to her feet by her hair, brought her over to the corner and smashed her face-first against the turnbuckle 10 times as the crowd counted along. Jessie whipped AJ across the ring to the opposite corner and followed her in with a clothesline, causing AJ to drop to the mat in a seated position in the corner.

Jessie saw AJ was prone and ready. She backed up and prepared to give AJ a Bronco Buster, but the young woman was able to move out of the way at the last second. AJ then dove over and tagged Beth, who had returned to her place in the corner. Beth pounded Jessie with forearm smashes against the corner, only to have the redneck suddenly reverse the situation and 'The Glamazon' found herself getting pounded on in the corner.

Natalya and AJ ran in to help their partner, as did Lita and Sara. Sara hit AJ with a shoulderblock and knocked her out of the ring. She followed the younger woman out and locked her in the Crossface Chickenwing.

Meanwhile, Lita and Beth fought in the corner. The redhead hopped up on the second rope and pounded the blond with closed fists, but 'The Glamazon' picked Lita up and dumped her over the top rope to the floor.

In the middle of the ring, Jessie and Nattie had been fighting and once she had Natalya stunned, Jessie bounced off the ropes and went for a Lou Thesz Press. As Jessie hit Nattie, Beth hit Nattie in the back to keep her from falling down and allowing the third-generation girl to catch Jessie. Beth then bounced off the ropes and delivered the Hart Attack to Jessie, allowing Nattie to get the three-count and the win for their team.

After the match, the Sisters of Salvation licked their wounds and headed up the aisle as Lita and Sara checked on Jessie in the ring. As per the stipulations of the match, this now meant that Natalya would get a shot at the Divas Championship against Lita at Tables, Ladders and Chairs later that month.


	16. Chapter 16

**RAW – DECEMBER 12, 2011 – Norfolk, VA**

This women's match featured the number one contender for the Divas Championship, Natalya, squaring off against Eve Torres. Nattie pummeled Eve early on with punches, forearm shots and bodyslams. Eve came back, catching Nattie coming off the ropes with a hip toss, followed by a dropkick. Eve went to whip Nattie from corner to corner, but the third generation star reversed it and sent Eve in instead. The 2007 Diva Search winner ran up the turnbuckles and went for a moonsault press, but Nattie caught her. Nattie backed into the corner with Eve over her shoulder and gave her a running powerslam, then locked her in the Sharpshooter. Eve had no choice but to tap out, giving Natalya the victory. After Natalya got her hand raised, she motioned her hands in front of her waist, signaling that she would be the new champion after Sunday.

* * *

><p><strong>TABLES, LADDERS AND CHAIRS – DECEMBER 18, 2011 – Baltimore, MD<strong>

Natalya was prepared to take on Lita for the WWE Divas Championship. Nattie was accompanied by her fellow Sisters of Salvation, Beth Phoenix and AJ Lee. Once they got to the ring, Beth took the mic and told the audience show proper respect for the next champion, Natalya. The audience responded to the request by booing her louder.

Next, it was time for the champion to enter. With Natalya bringing her cohorts with her, Lita brought along her own partners in crime, Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray. Once they were in the ring, the participants got some last-minute advice from their friends and the ref signaled for the bell to start the match.

Lita and Natalya prepared to lock up, but at the last moment, Nattie gave Lita a knee to the stomach. She then grabbed Lita in a headlock and punched her in the head with closed fists. Nattie released Lita as the ref warned her about using her closed fist. Nattie whipped Lita into the ropes and tried for a clothesline, but the redhead ducked under and came back with a dropkick to the blond Canadian. Lita went to follow up, but Nattie begged off while backed up against the ropes. While she was in the ropes, she had a quick strategy session with Beth, then got to her feet to lock up again.

The two circled each other and Nattie raised her hand, challenging Lita to lock up in a Test Of Strength. Lita slowly locked her fingers in with Nattie's and the test was underway. Nattie was getting the better of the fiery redhead until Lita jumped up and monkey-flipped Natalya over onto her back, causing her to release her grip.

AJ hopped up onto the apron and began yelling at the ref to distract him. Jessie grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her off the apron, yelling "Get down here, Bitch!" as she did so, causing AJ to hit her jaw on the apron and knocking her out. But the damage was done, as Beth hopped up onto the apron, grabbed Lita by the hair and dropped off the ring apron, clotheslining the Queen of Extreme against the top rope.

Natalya followed up with an axhandle blow and raking Lita's eyes along the ring rope. She grabbed Lita's left arm and gave her an arm wringer. Nattie picked up the fiery redhead and bodyslammed her to the mat, following up with an elbowdrop. She tried for a cover, but Lita kicked out at two.

Nattie brought Lita to her feet and backed her into the corner with punches. Lita fought back by kicking the blond in the midsection. She tried for another kick, but Nattie caught her foot and gave her a Dragonscrew Legwhip. As Lita got to her feet, Natalya knocked her back down with a big boot to the face. Nattie picked Lita up and dropped her across her knee with a backbreaker. She tried again for a cover, but Lita kicked out at two. Beth yelled at the ref, accusing him of making a slow count.

Natalya brought Lita back to her feet and whipped her into the ropes for a clothesline, but Lita came back, jumped up and caught the blond with a Hurricanrana as the crowd cheered. It was a desperation move and both women were slow to get up. Jessie and Sara got the audience clapping in support of Lita as she struggled to her feet.

When both women got to their feet, Natalya tried for a punch, but Lita blocked it and fired off one of her own. As Nattie reeled, Lita kicked her in the midsection to back her into the corner. Lita gave the Canadian a snap-mare to bring her out and followed with a dropkick to her back. Lita grabbed both of Nattie's arms and went for a crucifix pinning combination, but the third generation star powered out at two.

Lita got back to her feet and charged at her opponent, but Natalya caught her and Hot-Shotted her against the top rope. As the redhead snapped back, Nattie gave her an elbowdrop and tried for a cover, but only got a count of two.

As Lita got to a seated position, Nattie applied a reverse chinlock. The Queen of Extreme raised her hands, trying to draw strength from the crowd as they cheered her on. She struggled to get back to her feet and gave Natalya an elbow to the stomach to break the hold. Beth climbed up onto the ring apron to start trouble, but Lita dropkicked her off, sending 'the Glamazon' flying into the crowd barrier. As Beth reeled from her landing, Sara grabbed her and locked in the Crossface Chickenwing to keep her from trying anything else.

Natalya got back to her feet and charged at Lita, but the redhead sidestepped her and caught her with a hip toss as she came back off the ropes. As Natalya held her back, Lita picked her up and bodyslammed the big Canadian woman down to the mat. She then mounted the top rope and delivered a moonsault to get the three-count and the win to keep her title.

As Lita got her hand raised and celebrated her victory, the Sisters of Salvation licked their wounds and gathered up to head back to the dressing room area. Before they left, Natalya pointed at Lita and told her, "Your time is gonna come soon enough."


	17. Chapter 17

_(A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to Mafia-Maori-Spartan, VanityMayhem and Sonib89 for favoriting. I hope the rest of the story lives up to your expectations. I also want to thank each and every person who has read, reviewed, favorited or put this on their alerts, and for making this the most successful story I've published here.)_

**RAW – DECEMBER 19, 2011 – Philadelphia, PA**

Tonight saw the return of one of WWE's holiday traditions: the Santa's Little Helper match. The Sisters of Salvation came out first. Beth and Natalya wore matching short red dresses with white fur trim and matching Santa hats, while AJ wore a green outfit with red and white striped tights and a green hat, playing the role of an elf. AJ also carried three oversized prop candy canes in her hands as they made their way to the ring.

Next, it was time for their opponents to enter. Lita's music came over the PA as she, Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray walked out onto the stage. However, the three women were dressed in their usual ring gear and were carrying their red and white Santa's Little Helper outfits in their hands. Lita was also holding a microphone, Jessie a bottle of brandy and Sara a box of matches.

Jessie took the mic first, looked out at the ring and said, "Awww, don't you just look SO precious out there in your cutesy little outfits?" Beth motioned for her to come down to the ring until Lita took the mic and said, "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd swear there were three 'Divas' in the ring. Beth, you and your gal pals there keep saying that you want to save the WWE from 'Divadom', but it seems to me like, deep down, you don't want to destroy them – you want to BE them! However, I don't and never did."

Lita dropped her Santa's Little Helper outfit on the floor of the stage and Jessie and Sara did the same with theirs. Jessie opened the brandy bottle, took a big swig out of it, then poured much of the remaining liquor on the pile of clothing lying in front of them. Sara finished the job by opening the box of matches, taking one out, lighting it and throwing it on the pile. As Sara threw the match on, Jessie yelled "BAM!" and the three watched their Santa's Little Helper outfits go up in flames.

Shortly after they started the fire, John Laurinaitis ran out onto the stage with a mic and asked, "What are you DOING?" Lita answered, "Something that should have been done a long time ago."

John then said, "But the other Divas have nev- …" The Interim General Manager for Raw never got to complete his thought, for Lita kicked him right in the crotch. As he doubled over in pain and dropped to his knees on the stage, Lita leaned in close, held her hand to her ear and asked, "What was that, John? I can't hear you. John? John?" With Laurinaitis in too much pain to answer her, Lita shrugged and began to walk down the ramp. Jessie lifted his chin with her finger and yelled "Serves you right, Bitch!" Sara just wringed her hands and looked on the prone Laurinaitis with an evil gleam in her eye and a sadistic grin on her face. She started gearing up to lock him in the Crossface Chickenwing, but Lita turned back to Sara and waved her finger at her, signaling not to do it.

Their point made, the three women made their way down to the ring for the match. All three slid in under the bottom rope and faced the main camera to salute the fans. Jessie and Sara stood in the corners on the second rope while Lita stayed on the ground in the middle.

While their backs were turned, Beth and Natalya each took a prop candy cane from AJ and the three attacked Lita and company. It turned out that the candy canes weren't plastic but solid wood. Nattie hit Lita with a shot to the head, then went after Jessie. Beth went after Sara and AJ continued beating on the Divas Champion after Nattie's initial strike. While Jessie was still on the second rope, Nattie hit her with the cane, picked her up in an electric chair and fell back, slamming her hard against the mat. Beth attacked Sara, then got underneath her and powerbombed her down to the canvas.

With Sara and Jessie out of commission, all three focused their attention on Lita. AJ had repeatedly hit Lita with the cane until the redhead was barely conscious. Beth and Nattie brought her to her feet, whipped her into the ropes and clotheslined her with the hook of one of the candy canes, nearly decapitating the Divas Champion. AJ followed up with some kicks to the Queen of Extreme and then her co-horts got an evil idea.

They stepped out of the ring and dragged Lita out to the floor. Nattie stood the redhead up and held her by the arms so she was standing up against the ring post. Beth got a running start and speared her against the ring post. Nattie let her go and Lita collapsed in a heap on the floor.

The Sisters of Salvation weren't done yet, though. They dragged Lita over by the announcer's table. Beth and Natalya got her into position, picked her up and slammed her through the announcer's table. The Philadelphia crowd cheered and a small percentage of fans loudly chanted "E-C-W! E-C-W! E-C-W!" As Lita lay in a pile of broken table, Beth took the mic from Justin Roberts, bent down close to the redhead and sarcastically said, "Merry Christmas!"


	18. Chapter 18

_(A/N: Special thanks to jen07201 and SkylarNoelleLoveLace for favoriting and Happy New Year, everyone.)_

**RAW – DECEMBER 26, 2011 – Chicago, IL**

The announcers recapped the events of last week, with Lita and her friends burning their Santa's Little Helper outfits, Lita kicking John Laurinaitis where it counted most, the attack by the Sisters of Salvation and concluding with them putting Lita through the announcer's table. Lita was treated at a local medical facility, but for assaulting the Interim General Manager, she was suspended for two weeks without pay.

In her absence, Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray were forced to face the Sisters of Salvation in a tag team match with Eve Torres as their partner. They were not happy at having to team with their former nemesis, but it seemed better than having to face the SOS in a handicap match.

Match time came and both teams made their way to the ring. Once it was decided that Beth and Sara would start for their respective teams, the ref called for the bell to start the match. Beth punched Sara in the face and she barely registered the blow. Sara returned the favor and punched Beth, who did her best to no-sell the move. Beth threw another punch at Sara, and the brunette fired back with one of her own, causing Beth to back up. Beth slowly bounced off the ropes and punched Sara again, this time staggering her. Sara bounced off the ropes herself, but at the last second, she leaped off her feet and hit Beth with a dropkick, knocking 'the Glamazon' down to the mat. As Beth went to get up, Sara grabbed her by the hair and smashed her face-first into the turnbuckle. She did it again in her own corner and tagged Jessie.

The two backed Beth into a neutral corner and whipped her across the ring to the other corner. Sara whipped Jessie in after her and the redneck squashed Beth against the corner. Jessie moved Beth to the middle of the ring ropes and whipped her across, catching her on the rebound with a running kneelift. Beth quickly rolled over to her corner and tagged Natalya in.

Nattie and Jessie locked up and the blond Canadian backed Jessie against the ropes. Nattie whipped her across the ring for a clothesline, but Jessie ducked under and tagged Eve. The 2007 Diva Search winner catapulted herself to the top rope and hit Nattie with a flying bodypress, knocking the third-generation star down to the mat for a count of two. As Nattie tried to get to her feet, Eve grabbed her in a headlock and tagged Jessie in. Eve held Nattie while Jessie hit her with body blows, then hit her with a right cross to knock her down. As Nattie hit the mat, Jessie yelled, "BAM!" at her, then grabbed her by the hair and brought her back to her feet. The two locked up and Nattie backed her into the corner, allowing her to tag AJ into the match. Nat held Jessie and AJ hit her with a dropkick against the corner.

AJ brought Jessie back to her feet and whipped her into the ropes for a back bodydrop, but the redneck kicked her in the face instead. Jessie tagged Eve in and the two whipped AJ into the ropes, catching the young woman with a flapjack as she came back. Instead of following up, Eve stood beside AJ, did three booty pops while spanking herself, then went for a standing moonsault. AJ put her knees up and Eve hit them hard! As Eve reeled, Jessie did a face-palm in the corner.

AJ tagged Natalya back into the match and she hit Eve with axhandle blows to the back. She scooped Eve up and powerslammed her to the mat. Nattie went for a cover, but pulled Eve up at the count of two. She brought Eve back to her feet and delivered a Nattie-By-Nature, slamming her back down to the mat.

Natalya wasn't finished, though. She tagged Beth, then held Eve in a bearhug as 'the Glamazon' bounced off the ropes and hit the Hart Attack on their opponent. For good measure, Beth shoulderblocked Sara off the ring apron and punched Jessie while Nattie covered Eve for the three-count and the win.

As the Sisters of Salvation were announced as the winners, they raised their arms in triumph and headed up the aisle. Back in the ring, Jessie and Sara looked over at their fallen partner. Her pandering to the crowd had cost them the match. Jessie wanted to make her pay for it, but Sara stood in her way and talked her out of it. The two then stepped through the ropes and left, leaving Eve lying in the middle of the ring.

* * *

><p><strong>RAW – JANUARY 2, 2012 – Memphis, TN<strong>

After what happened in last week's match, Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray asked for a rematch against the Sisters of Salvation, but this time they insisted it be just the two of them against Beth, Nattie and AJ. John Laurinaitis was all too willing to grant their wish.

When match time came, Jessie and Sara came out first, saluted the cheering fans and waited for their opponents to come down to the ring. Beth's music came over the PA as she, Natalya and AJ Lee made their way down to ringside.

Before they could get in the ring, Jessie and Sara bounced off the ropes and hit Beth and Nattie at the same time with baseball slides as they slid out of the ring to fight the SOS. Sara then slugged AJ and Jessie picked her up, ran forward and planted her on the floor with a running powerslam. Sara grabbed a stunned Beth by the hair, brought her to her feet, picked her up and gave 'the Glamazon' a Stun Gun against the crowd barrier. Jessie then slammed Natalya face-first into the ring apron and shoved her back into the ring, the redneck following her back in. Sara grabbed Beth by the hair, pulled her over by AJ and gave the blond a gourdbuster into her own partner before heading back to her corner.

Back in the ring, Jessie dropped an axhandle blow across Nattie's back as she tried to get back to her feet to mount an offense. Jessie grabbed her by the hair and slammed the third-generation wrestler's head repeatedly against the top turnbuckle. Nattie staggered around the ring in a daze and Jessie dropped her to the mat with a bulldog, then tagged Sara in. Jessie held Nattie's legs as Sara bounced off the ropes and dropped an elbow on her chest.

Sara tried for a cover, but only got a count of two. She picked Nattie up and hit her with a vicious bodyslam. As Nattie struggled to get to her feet, Sara readied herself. Once the blond Canadian was back to her feet, Sara grabbed her from behind and began to lock in the Crossface Chickenwing. Nattie tried to fight it, but she had taken too much damage to do anything about it. Sara fell back to the mat and finished locking the hold on. Natalya tried to resist, but had no alternative except to tap out, giving the W to Jessie and Sara.

As Justin Roberts announced them as the winners, Jessie grabbed a beer from a fan and drank some of it in celebration, then poured the rest down Sara's open mouth. The two headed for the aisle and stopped by where Beth and AJ were lying on the floor. Jessie yelled, "You got off easy tonight, bitches! Just wait 'til next week when Lita's back, then BAM!", punctuating the last word with a crotch chop and stepped over them to head up the aisle. As she followed Jessie, Sara made a point of stepping ON Beth instead of over her.


	19. Chapter 19

**RAW – JANUARY 9, 2012 – Corpus Christi, TX**

Tonight marked the return of the WWE Divas Champion, Lita, who had been out serving a two-week suspension for attacking WWE Interim General Manager, John Laurinaitis. To welcome her back, Laurinaitis booked her in a triple threat match for the Divas Championship: Lita vs. Natalya vs. Melina.

The three women each made their way down to the ring and the bell rang to start the match. The three readied themselves and Lita locked up with Melina to start, Natalya stepping back to let them go at it. The Extreme One and the A-lister punched each other back and forth until they noticed Nattie standing there just watching. The two welcomed Nattie into the match with a double clothesline.

Lita brought Nattie back up, chopped her across the chest and whipped her into the ropes for a clothesline. Nattie had the same thought and when the two met in the middle, the Canadian's size advantage allowed her to keep her feet while Lita went down. Nattie surveyed Lita lying there and her hesitation allowed Melina to rush in and kick the blond in the head, then follow up with an elbow drop to Lita. Mel got back up, charged in and hit Nattie with an enziguri kick, dropping the third-generation star down to the mat. Melina went for the cover, but only got a count of two.

Lita grabbed Melina by the hair, brought her into position and gave the Latina a vertical suplex. Lita went for the cover, but only got a two-count. Natalya brought Lita back up by her hair and whipped her into the ropes. Nattie caught the redhead coming back with a Tilt-A-Whirl backbreaker. Nat tried for a pin but Melina broke it up at two.

Natalya and Melina locked up, Nattie using her strength advantage to back Mel into the corner. Natalya whipped Melina across the ring to the opposite corner. She went to follow her in with a shoulderblock, but Mel moved at the last second and Nattie went through the ropes, hitting her shoulder on the post. As the blond reeled, Melina set her up for the Sunset Split. Lita joined in and the two dropped Nattie with a Double Sunset Split. Afterwards, Lita kicked Melina in the gut, gave her a Snap-DDT and covered her for the three-count and the win.

After Lita was declared the winner and got her hand raised, John Laurinaitis came out onto the stage, microphone in hand. He said, "Welcome back, Lita. I hope you had plenty of time to think about what you did. I'm not a bad person. I'm not your enemy, Lita."

Lita took Justin Roberts' mic and replied, "John, we all know YOU'RE the reason that in this business, the word 'Diva' has come to mean, 'all looks, no talent'. And it wasn't personal when I kicked you. I was trying to help you. I was trying to knock your brain out of your crotch and back into your head."

The fans laughed and began chanting Lita's name. John then said, "You're right, it's wasn't personal, and it's not going to be personal in three weeks at the Royal Rumble, when you defend the WWE Divas Championship in a Diva Rumble battle royal." The fans cheered the announcement as he continued. "Every Diva in the WWE will be in it and before you say anything, yes, your little band of 'Anti-Divas' will be in it, too. What do you think about that?"

Lita just said, "That's fine with me. No so-called Diva in this company is any match for a REAL woman like me. Bring it on!"

* * *

><p><strong>SUPERSTARS – JANUARY 12, 2012<strong>

Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray were set for tag team action against Beth Phoenix and Natalya. The match never officially got started as the two Sisters of Salvation attacked Jessie and Sara before the bell. The two teams battled around the ringside area, into and out of the ring and back up the ramp, the match being declared a no-contest.

* * *

><p><strong>RAW – JANUARY 16, 2012 – Anaheim, CA<strong>

This evening's matchup saw the Divas Champion, Lita, defending against AJ Lee and Eve Torres in a triple threat match. Once they were in the ring, the match began.

Lita and Eve prepared to lock up, and AJ sucker-punched Lita in the side of the head. As the redhead reeled, AJ hit Eve with an elbow smash and kicked Lita in the gut as she tried to get back to her feet. AJ tried for a vertical suplex, but Lita blocked it and gave the young woman a suplex instead.

When Lita got back up, Eve kicked her in the chest, but the redhead barely reacted to it. She challenged her to do it again. Eve was happy to oblige and kicked Lita again, this time with more force and sent her down to the mat. Before Eve could follow up, AJ hit her with a dropkick that sent her into the corner. AJ whipped the 2007 Diva Search winner across the ring to the other corner, following her in with a clothesline. As AJ looked over her handiwork on Eve, Lita came charging at her. The young woman caught the Divas Champion with a Flying Powerslam. AJ tried for a cover, but only got two.

AJ got back up, stepped out onto the apron and climbed up to the top rope. Eve and Lita were both trying to find their bearings and since Eve was on her feet, AJ came at her with a flying bodypress. Eve was able to roll through the move and come out on top of AJ. She went for the cover, but AJ kicked out at two.

AJ stood back up and dropped an axhandle on Eve. She then brought Eve back to her feet and whipped her into the ropes. AJ tried for a hiptoss, but Eve reversed it and hiptossed AJ instead. Lita came charging in to spear Eve, but she leapfrogged over the charging redhead. Lita was able to keep her feet and bounced off the ropes to head back towards Eve. Eve caught Lita with a Flying Powerslam and went for a cover, only getting two. Eve then stood up, hit Lita with a fistdrop and prepared to deliver a standing moonsault to the Divas Champion. Eve did three booty pops as the crowd cheered, but when she went for the moonsault, Lita rolled out of the way and Eve hit nothing but mat.

As Eve reeled and got back to her feet, Lita grabbed her in a front facelock and delivered the Twist of Fate. Lita went for the cover and AJ tried to break it up with an axhandle blow. Lita moved and AJ hit Eve instead. The redhead threw AJ out of the ring, then went to the top rope. She came off with a moonsault on Eve to get the win and retain her title.

Later, in the back, Eve approached Lita and said, "I almost had you there, Lita."

Lita replied, "Yeah, you did, but almost doesn't count here. Eve, would you like some free advice?"

Eve answered, "Absolutely. Go ahead. You're one of the greatest Divas ever."

Lita threw Eve against the wall and forcefully said, "First of all, if you ever call me a 'Diva' again, there won't be enough left of you to identify your remains when I get done with you." Lita released her grip on Eve and then continued in a friendlier tone of voice, "Eve, I really think you've got a lot of potential here, but you need to ask yourself one thing: do you want to be a _wrestler_, or do you want to be an _entertainer_? You're supposed to have all this judo experience, but you _NEVER_ use it! Instead, you still act like you're an NBA cheerleader. You want to keep playing 'Booty Popping Mama', that's up to you. The crowd may cheer you, but as long as you keep acting like a glorified pole dancer, they will never respect you. Think about that." Lita then walked away, leaving Eve to ponder what she had said to her.


	20. Chapter 20

_(A/N: Special thanks going out to wolflover24, BluebrotherX7, MrsMarieWoods-Winchester and IWishIWasInWonderland for favoriting. To everyone else, kindly keep the reviews coming.)_

**SMACKDOWN – JANUARY 20, 2012 – Indianapolis, IN**

Tonight's match saw Kaitlyn finally getting her wish: a one-on-one match against her former Chickbusters tag team partner, AJ Lee. AJ was accompanied to the ring by her fellow Sisters of Salvation, Beth Phoneix and Natalya, both of whom were wearing cocktail dresses and stiletto heels.

After final instructions, the referee signaled for the bell and the match was underway. The two prepared to lock up, but AJ stopped at the last second to yell at the crowd booing her. Beth and Nattie also got into it, telling the audience to shut up. AJ and Kaitlyn prepared to lock up again, but AJ punched her former friend in the face at the last moment. Kaitlyn no-sold any effects and punched AJ right back, staggering her. AJ punched Kaitlyn again, and Kaitlyn punched her right back, knocking her down to the mat. AJ then rolled out of the ring to have a strategy session with Beth and Nattie.

Kaitlyn didn't feel like waiting for the count. She slid out of the ring to go after her opponent, but AJ rolled back in just as Kaitlyn slid out. Kaitlyn raised her hand and glared at her former mentor, then decided to focus on the task at hand and climbed up the ring steps and stepped back into the ring.

AJ and Kaitlyn prepared to lock up again, but AJ booted her in the gut instead. She then grabbed Kaitlyn's left arm and gave her an arm wringer, but Kaitlyn punched AJ in the nose to break the hold. The two finally locked up and moved around the ring trying to get an advantage. Kaitlyn finally got a headlock on AJ, who backed up against the ropes and shoved her off. As Kaitlyn bounced off the ropes and came back, AJ jumped up and hit her with a dropkick. AJ followed up with a jumping legdrop and went for a cover, but Kaitlyn kicked out at two.

AJ brought Kaitlyn back up to her feet. She whipped Kaitlyn into the ropes and prepared to give her a hiptoss, but Kaitlyn reversed and AJ wound up getting tossed instead. As AJ got back up, Kaitlyn bounced off the ropes and hit her with a shoulderblock, knocking her back down to the mat. AJ tried to get back up again, and Kaitlyn knocked her back down with another shoulderblock. Kaitlyn grabbed AJ by her legs and gave her a slingshot, sending her face-first into the turnbuckles.

Kaitlyn grabbed AJ by the hair and prepared to give her a DDT, but her former partner slipped out and begged off in the corner, pleading for mercy. Kaitlyn wasn't in a merciful mood and prepared to go in after her. She gently pushed the ref aside to go after AJ, and in that brief instance when the ref couldn't see it, AJ low-blowed Kaitlyn. As Kaitlyn was doubled over in pain, AJ caught her in a backslide. As the ref made the count, AJ placed her foot on the bottom rope for extra leverage and keep Kaitlyn from kicking out and got the three-count for the win.

After the match, Beth and Nattie stepped into the ring to congratulate their young friend. Kaitlyn yelled at the ref, protesting that AJ had her foot on the rope. The ref wouldn't listen and wouldn't overturn the decision. Kaitlyn then saw something the Sisters of Salvation didn't see, as they were too busy congratulating themselves: Lita, Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray were on their way to the ring! Kaitlyn immediately began jaw-jacking at the three women in the ring to distract them from what was about to happen to them.

Lita, Jessie and Sara slid into the ring under the bottom rope and went right to work. Sara hit Beth and Nattie from behind with a double clothesline, knocking them both down. Lita dropped to her knees, slipped Beth's heels off of her feet and tossed one each to Sara and Jessie. From her knees, Lita punched AJ in the belly, then once in the face. AJ fell back against the ropes and Kaitlyn tied her former tag team partner's arms up in the middle and top ropes, taking her out of the fight.

Back in the middle of the ring, Jessie and Sara beat Beth and Nattie to a pulp with Beth's shoes. With the two women staggered, Sara grabbed both of them in a front facelock. Jessie grabbed onto Beth and Kaitlyn joined in, grabbing onto Nattie, keeping the two women restrained for the next part of the plan.

With Beth and Nattie bent over and unable to move, Lita took the mic from Justin Roberts. She then climbed back into the ring and pulled Beth and Nattie's dresses up, exposing their rear ends to the crowd. Lita removed her belt from around her waist, gave an evil grin and said, "Beth, Nattie, this is for your own good." The redheaded Divas Champion then began whipping their backsides with the belt. Lita told them, "I! Am going! To beat! The 'Diva'! Out! Of you! E-ven! If! It kills! Me!", punctuating her words with lashes against their bottoms, alternating between Beth and Natalya as AJ struggled to free herself. When Lita decided they'd had enough, she called her friends and Kaitlyn off and left the ring. As Lita and company headed up the ramp, Beth and Nattie pulled their dresses back down and untied AJ from the ropes, all the while rubbing their sore buttocks.


	21. Chapter 21

**RAW – JANUARY 23, 2011 – Phoenix, AZ**

The announcing team talked up the Diva Rumble battle royal at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view coming up that Sunday, then recapped the events from the previous edition of Smackdown, with Lita whipping and humiliating the Sisters of Salvation, Beth Phoenix and Natalya. After what happened, they demanded a match against Lita for tonight, setting up tonight's women's tag team match: Beth Phoenix and Natalya vs. Lita and Sara Del Ray.

Beth and Natalya came out first, with their 'little sister', AJ Lee. Apparently having learned from what happened on Smackdown, AJ came to the ring dressed in jeans and a T-shirt with 'Sisters Of Salvation' written on it. Then it was time for their opponents to come out. Jessie Kresa came out with Lita and Sara to keep an eye on AJ. Once they were in the ring, it was time to start the match.

Beth and Sara started the match for their teams. The two female powerhouses locked up and Beth got a headlock on Sara. Sara shoved her off into the ropes and Beth came back with a shoulderblock, Sara barely registering any effect. The two locked up again. This time Sara got a headlock on Beth. Beth backed into the ropes and tried to shove her off, but Sara held onto the hold. Beth tried again to shove her off and succeeded. Sara went into the ropes and when she came back, Beth went for a back bodydrop. Sara just barely managed to land on her feet, but Beth didn't know it, her back to her opponent. Beth preened before the audience and sang her own praises until she turned around and Sara took her head off with a clothesline. Beth got up and Sara took her down again with another clothesline. Beth got to the corner and begged off on Sara, then tagged Natalya into the match.

Sara and Nattie locked up in the middle of the ring. Sara got a headlock on the blond Canadian. Nattie tried to shove her off, but Sara held on and pulled her over to her corner so she could tag Lita. Sara held Nattie open and Lita kicked her in the gut. Lita went after Nattie with forearm shots. The redhead went to whip Nattie across the ring, but she was able to reverse it. Lita went into the ropes and came back with a dropkick to Nattie, causing her to fall back into the ropes. Lita scooped the third-generation superstar up and bodyslammed her down to the mat. Lita went to follow up with a kneedrop, but Nattie rolled out of the way. Lita hit the mat knee-first and as she reeled from the miss, Nattie grabbed her by the leg and slammed it down on the mat.

Nattie dragged the Queen of Extreme over to the ropes and placed Lita's injured leg on the bottom rope. Once it was in position, Nattie hopped up and dropped all of her weight on Lita's injured leg. As Lita howled in pain, Nattie dropped a second time onto her leg. The ref told Nattie to back off because Lita was touching the ropes and Nattie graciously stepped back. While the ref's back was turned, AJ grabbed Lita's leg and slammed it down against the side of the ring. After AJ's cheap shot, Nattie grabbed Lita's legs and went to lock in the Sharpshooter, but the redhead was able to turn it into a pinning combination. Lita got a count of two and Nattie just barely escaped before the count of three. Natalya quickly got back to her feet, grabbed Lita's leg, kicked her in the back of the thigh, then dragged her over to the corner to tag Beth in.

Beth and Nattie each took a leg and 'made a wish' before both pulled back, splitting Lita's legs apart. Beth went for a single-leg Boston Crab, but they were too close to the ropes and Lita was able to reach them and force a break. Lita struggled to get back to her feet and once she was standing again, Beth went to whip her across the ring. Lita reversed it and Beth went into the ropes instead. 'The Glamazon' tried for a running clothesline but the redhead ducked underneath. When Beth bounced off the ropes again and came back, Lita caught her with a hurricanrana and both women went down to the mat.

Both needed to make a tag and struggled to get to their corners. Jessie got the fans clapping to spur Lita on. Beth tagged Nattie, but before the Canadian could stop her, Lita dove to her corner and tagged Sara. Once Sara was in the ring, Nattie tried to beg off but the brunette slugged her in the face anyway. Nattie tried to come back with a punch of her own, but Sara blocked it and gave her a second punch. When Beth tried to get involved, Sara punched her in the face as well. With both Sisters of Salvation dazed, Sara grabbed both by the hair and crashed their heads together. Beth and Nattie staggered around the ring in a daze until Sara went after Beth and Lita went after Nattie. Once Sara had Beth where she wanted her, she bounced off the ropes for a clothesline, but AJ pulled the top rope down, causing her to fall out of the ring.

Meanwhile, Nattie was getting the better of Lita and picked her up in a bear hug. Smelling victory at hand, Beth bounced off the ropes to deliver the Hart Attack, but Jessie tripped her, causing 'the Glamazon' to fall flat on her face. Once she got back up, Beth started arguing with Jessie, the redneck challenging her to come out of the ring and fight her.

Back in the middle of the ring, Lita managed to fight her way out of Nattie's bear hug and dropkicked her out of the ring. Seeing Beth preoccupied with Jessie, the redhead shoved her into the ropes and caught her in a backward rollover. Lita bridged back for extra leverage and got the three-count on 'the Glamazon'.

As Justin Roberts announced the decision, Beth was absolutely LIVID! Before Lita could join her partners outside of the ring, Beth grabbed her and rammed her shoulder-first into the turnbuckle. Beth then took Lita's arm, bent it behind her back and picked her up in a Flying Hammerlock. Lita screamed from the pain she was in and kept kicking her legs to get out of it, but Beth held on and kept her held up.

Eventually, Sara was able to fight off Nattie and climbed back into the ring. She hit Beth with a flying shoulderblock, causing 'the Glamazon' to release the hold. Beth rolled out of the ring as Jessie stepped in to help Sara check on Lita.

As Sara and Jessie helped Lita up, the Sisters of Salvation backed up the aisle towards the stage. Beth yelled back to them, "You got lucky tonight! This Sunday, I'm winning the Diva Rumble and I'm walking out the champion!", and motioned her hands in front of her waist, signaling the Divas Championship belt would soon be around her waist. After saying her peace, Beth couldn't believe the reaction Lita gave from the ring.

As she held her shoulder, Lita was smiling! She nodded at Beth and said, "Now THAT's more like it!"


	22. Chapter 22

**SMACKDOWN – JANUARY 27, 2012 – Tucson, AZ**

In preparation for the Diva Rumble battle royal that Sunday, the women's match was a Diva Mini-Rumble featuring Tamina Uso, Alicia Fox, Kaitlyn and Beth Phoenix, who was accompanied to ringside by her fellow Sisters of Salvation, Natalya and AJ Lee. The match lasted about five minutes, with Beth winning the match by dumping Alicia over the top rope, then clotheslining her off the apron, causing her to fall face-first into the ring steps and hitting her eye on the corner of the steps. As Beth celebrated her win, she stood on the second rope and motioned her hands in front of her waist, signaling she would be the next Divas Champion.

* * *

><p><strong>ROYAL RUMBLE – JANUARY 29, 2012 – St. Louis, MO<strong>

The Sisters of Salvation were walking around backstage. AJ asked, "What happens after we eliminate everyone else and it comes down to just us?"

Beth calmly told her, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." 'The Glamazon' then noticed a familiar face in front of her. Beth's face lit up as she approached her friend and asked, "Oh, my God. How have you been, Rosa?" She then bent over and gave a gentle one-armed hug to her former intern, Rosa Mendes, who was sitting in a wheelchair and wore a metal-and-plastic neck brace. Rosa had been seriously injured back in October after Sara Del Ray gave her a piledriver into the concrete floor.

Rosa gently returned the embrace and said, "The doctors are pretty sure I'll make a good recovery. They did neck surgery on me and I have full feeling in my arms again", wiggling her arms in the air to illustrate the point. She continued, "The feeling is coming back to my legs and I've been in physical therapy. The doctors are sure I'll walk again and Mr. McMahon says he'll see if anyone needs a manager, but I'll never wrestle again." Rosa's face grew sad and she paused to compose herself.

Under her breath, Natalya quipped, "It wasn't like you could before." Rosa asked, "What?" and Nattie just said, "Nothing.", and turned her head away.

Rosa looked at Beth and asked, "Beth, could you do something for me? I know you have a beef with Lita, but promise me that you'll make sure her friends don't win. Look what they did to me! My life hasn't been the same since. I still have nightmares about it."

Beth told her, "Rosa, I promise they won't win – because you're looking at the winner right here. If it's not me, it will be one of them", and proudly placed a hand each on Nattie and AJ's shoulders.

Rosa breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thanks, Beth. Make them suffer", then wheeled herself away and the Sisters of Salvation continued on their way.

(A/N: For those of you keeping score at home, the lineup for the Diva Rumble is as follows, faces in normal text, _heels in italics_: Lita, Sara Del Ray, Jessie Kresa, Alicia Fox, Eve Torres, Kaitlyn, Aksana, _Beth Phoenix, Natalya, AJ Lee, Melina, Maryse, and Tamina Uso_.)

* * *

><p>It was now time for the Diva Rumble battle royal. Usual women's battle royal rules apply: entrants are eliminated by being thrown out of the ring (over the top rope or not) and both feet hitting the floor. All 13 women made their way to the ring en masse and once they were all inside, the bell rang for the match to begin.<p>

Natalya and AJ ganged up on Sara Del Ray. Melina fought with Kaitlyn. Lita fought Tamina. Eve went after Maryse. Aksana went after Jessie, who caught her with one punch to the jaw, then threw the newcomer out of the ring. Jessie yelled to her, "Welcome to the big time, Bitch!", then smacked her own rear end and yelled "BAM!" at Aksana as she left the ringside area.

Wearing an eye patch over her bruised eye from Friday, Alicia Fox rushed in on Beth, trying to avenge the injury. 'The Glamazon' caught Alicia and went to Hot-Shot her against the corner, but instead of hitting the turnbuckle, she hit her face on the top of the steel ringpost, then flopped down to the floor, eliminated. Alicia hit her other eye on the ringpost and now couldn't see. Ring announcer Lillian Garcia helped lead her to the back for medical attention.

Back in the ring, Nattie and AJ were trying to push Sara out of the ring, but she was not going willingly. Beth ran over and gave them the last little bit they needed to send Sara out of the ring and out of the match. Before they could do anything, Kaitlyn dumped Melina out of the ring and charged after her former partner, AJ, prepared to give her a flying shoulderblock. AJ managed to move out of the way and Kaitlin hit Natalya, sending her through the ropes and out of the ring. Kaitlyn turned back to the middle of the ring and AJ gave her a Codebreaker, causing her to fall out of the ring as well. Nattie and Kaitlyn fought each other all the way back up the aisle into the backstage area.

In the corner, Tamina was getting the better of Lita and using the ropes to shoulerblock the Divas Champion against the cornerpads. Jessie made the save and the two dumped Tamina out of the ring. Jessie then went for a double clothesline to take out Maryse and Eve, who were still fighting each other. Jessie was successful, but her momentum carried her into the ropes with them and all three flopped out of the ring together.

It was now down to three: Lita, Beth and AJ. Beth and AJ seized the opportunity and went to work double-teaming the champion. Beth pounded her high with her fists and AJ hit her low with her feet. Beth then dragged Lita into the middle of the ring for a powerbomb. As Beth got her up, AJ grabbed onto Lita's hair and helped slam her down to the mat. They did the move again and Lita was lying in the middle of the ring. Beth picked Lita up and gave her a Glam Slam, then stood over the champion's fallen body and announced to the audience, "It's over!"

Beth got Lita up and threw her over the top rope, but the redhead grabbed onto it and slid back in under the bottom rope. Beth signaled to AJ and the two got ready. Beth whipped Lita into the ropes and dropped down to the mat. Lita crossed over Beth heading for AJ, who was ready to backdrop her out of the ring. Lita instead kicked AJ in the face. As the young woman reeled, Lita dropkicked her through the ropes and out of the ring.

And then there were two: Lita and Beth. The two women got back up and locked up. Beth used her strength advantage to back Lita up against the ropes. 'The Glamazon' grabbed onto the middle rope and repeatedly drove her shoulder into the midsection of the Divas Champion. As Lita doubled over, Beth grabbed her by her hair, brought her up and proceeded to military press the redhead up and over her own head, then slammed her down to the mat as the crowd booed.

Beth brought Lita back to her feet and once again tried to throw her over the top rope. Lita grabbed onto the rope and managed to land on the ring apron. She grabbed the middle rope and shoulder-blocked Beth in the stomach. As the blond held her belly, the redheaded champion used the top rope to catapult herself back into the ring and give her a Sunset Flip. As Beth tried to find her bearings, Lita bounced off the ropes and dropkicked 'the Glamazon' in the chest. Beth backed up a little, but was largely unfazed by the move. Lita got up and hit another dropkick, staggering Beth a little more. Lita got back up, jumped up and gave Beth a hurricanrana, causing the blond to land near the ropes on the other side of the ring. Lita bounced off the ropes, charged at Beth and gave her a high-cross body block. Beth caught Lita, but was too close to the ropes and the two flopped backwards over the top rope. Both grabbed onto the top rope, but Lita kept kicking Beth in the face and hands until she let go and hit the floor.

Justin Roberts announced the decision, "Here is your winner, and STILL WWE Divas Champion, Lita!" The redhead slid back into the ring and stood on the second rope in the corner, celebrating with the fans. Meanwhile, Beth backed up the aisle and calmly said, "This isn't over yet."

* * *

><p>Later, in a scene only shown on WWE's website, Lita was heading towards her dressing room when the Sisters of Salvation cut her off. Lita sarcastically asked, "Couldn't beat me in the ring, so now you're going to gang up on me in the locker room?"<p>

Before anything else happened, Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray showed up behind Lita. Jessie asked, "Is there a problem here, losers?"

Beth calmly said, "You got lucky, Lita. It's easy to just throw someone out of a ring. Let's try a real test of your mettle. Since there's three of us and three of you, why don't we settle this at the next pay-per-view … in WWE's first-ever women's Elimination Chamber match!"

Lita was still in sarcasm mode and said, "Beth, I'm impressed. I thought maybe you were going to challenge me to a swimsuit competition or something. You've finally let go of your inner Diva. You're on!"

As soon as she said that, John Laurinaitis ran in and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I can't approve a match like that! The Elimination Chamber is too dangerous a match for Divas."

In unison, Lita, Jessie, Sara, Beth, Natalya and AJ all yelled, "WE'RE NOT DIVAS!", at him.

John jumped back and said, "Okay, but it's still too dangerous."

Lita chimed in with a suggestion. "Fine, no biggie. How about this, John-Boy? Since Beth and her friends just lost another shot at the championship, I think they should have to earn another one. My girls and I against Beth and her girls in one-on-one matches over the next few weeks. If they win two out of three, Beth gets a title shot at Elimination Chamber. They fail, they never get another shot as long as I'm champion. What do you think?"

John pondered it and said, "That's doable. Let's make it happen." All six women nodded at each other. The Sisters of Salvation then left in one direction, Lita and her friends in another. John Laurinaitis stayed behind, took out his cell phone and began texting.


	23. Chapter 23

**RAW – JANUARY 30, 2012 – Kansas City, MO**

The announcers recapped the events of the Diva Rumble, then showed the post-match backstage clip, setting up the first of the three matches: Jessie Kresa vs. AJ Lee. AJ used her speed and agility advantage early on to frustrate Jessie, but the veteran redneck was able to catch her in a side slam to get the win. After she got her hand raised, Jessie got down and yelled into AJ's ear, "How does THAT feel, Bitch?"

* * *

><p><strong>SMACKDOWN – FEBRUARY 2, 2012 – Omaha, NB<strong>

After a recap of Jessie's win over AJ, it was time for the second match in the series: Natalya vs. Sara Del Ray. The two fought tooth and nail with the match going through a commercial break until Sara was able to lock Nattie in the Crossface Chickenwing. Nattie screamed in agony and held on as best she could until the bell rang. Sara thought her opponent had submitted and began to celebrate, until the decision was announced that the 10-minute time limit on the match had expired and that the referee ruled it a draw.

Neither woman was happy about it. Sara held up her hand with her fingers spread apart, signaling she wanted five more minutes against the blond Canadian. Nattie beckoned Sara with her fingers telling her opponent to bring it on. Before the referee could signal to restart the match, John Laurinaitis came out and said that he would not continue the match, as they need to keep the show on schedule. However, he was happy to let them fight again on Raw that Monday. That wasn't good enough for the audience, who booed and started a "LET THEM FIGHT!" chant.

* * *

><p><strong>RAW – FEBRUARY 6, 2012 – Oklahoma City, OK<strong>

After a recap of their match on Smackdown, it was time for Natalya vs. Sara Del Ray, Round 2. The two went at it fast and furious, hoping to avoid a repeat of what happened on Smackdown. The match eventually spilled out of the ring and the two kept fighting. Sara went to whip Nattie into the steel ring steps, but the blond reversed it to send Sara into the steps and then rolled back into the ring, just beating the 10-count and winning the match via countout, evening the series at one each. Sara was not happy about the decision and attacked Nattie before locking her in the Crossface Chickenwing. As Nattie yelled in agony from the hold, Sara growled in her ear, "Still feel like a winner?"

* * *

><p><strong>SUPERSTARS – FEBRUARY 9, 2012<strong>

Eve Torres appeared on the show to take on Maryse. The blond French-Canadian jumped out to an early advantage, but when she tried for the French Kiss to finish the match, Eve grabbed onto the rope to block it, then grabbed Maryse's legs and gave her a slingshot into the turnbuckle. After Maryse fell backwards to the mat, Eve got into position and delivered a standing moonsault and for the first time in ages, two things happened: 1) she didn't do any booty pops and 2) she actually hit the move without her opponent moving. Eve then grabbed Maryse's arm with her legs and locked in a Japanese Armbar until the blond submitted, giving Eve her first win in quite some time.

* * *

><p><strong>RAW – FEBRUARY 13, 2012 – San Diego, CA<strong>

With the series between the two teams evened up at one each, it was now time for the decisive match. WWE Divas Champion, Lita, versus 'the Glamazon' Beth Phoenix. The announcers remind the viewing audience that this match was non-title and that a title shot for Beth at Elimination Chamber was lying in the balance.

It was a classic speed vs. strength match, with both women bringing their A game. In the end, Lita tried for a hurricanrana, only to get caught by Beth, who lifted the redhead up and gave her a Last Ride Powerbomb to get the win. Afterwards, Beth stood on the second rope and raised her arms in triumph, then signaled that she would take the Divas Championship at Elimination Chamber that Sunday.


	24. Chapter 24

**ELIMINATION CHAMBER – FEBRUARY 19, 2012 – Milwaukee, WI**

A video package replayed highlights of the last few weeks, and then it was time to get down to the business at hand: Lita vs. Beth Phoenix for the WWE Divas Championship. Beth made her way to the ring first, accompanied by her fellow Sisters of Salvation, Natalya and AJ Lee.

Once they made their entrance, the champion, Lita, made her way down to the ring accompanied by Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray. She got a thunderous ovation from the crowd as she came down the aisle and stepped into the ring.

Once in the ring, Jessie and Nattie started getting into a war of words and began shoving each other. Sara and AJ tried to break it up, but the referee had a better idea – he ejected all of the other women from ringside, leaving only the two combatants. Once they had left the ring and were well on their way up the aisle, he signaled for the bell to start the match.

Beth and Lita circled each other and locked up. Beth used her strength advantage to shove Lita down to the mat, then flexed her muscles to show her dominance. Lita got back to her feet and the two locked up again. Beth once again shoved Lita down to the mat, but the redhead immediately did a nip-up to get back to her feet, showing the move had little or no effect on her.

The two went to lock up again, but Lita punched Beth in the face at the last second. As Beth reeled, Lita continued to punch her and backed her into the corner. In a desperation move, Beth raked Lita's eyes with her fingernails, then slammed her head-first into the turnbuckle and threw her out of the ring.

Beth followed her outside and brought Lita to her feet. She punched the Divas Champion and backed her up against the crowd barrier. 'The Glamazon' backed up and went for a clothesline, but Lita ducked down and backdropped Beth over the barrier. The Queen of Extreme then hopped up on the rail and delivered a flying elbowdrop to her challenger lying on the floor. Lita then brought Beth back to her feet and dumped her back over the crowd barrier before climbing over herself.

Once back on the other side of the barrier, Lita rolled into the ring, blew a kiss to the referee and rolled back out again, forcing him to start his count all over again. Lita put the boots to Beth and backed her up against the steel ring steps. The blond tried to beg off, but the redhead went to kick her again anyway. Beth blocked the kick attempt and grabbed Lita's waistband, pulling her forward and causing her to hit the ring steps. Beth stood up again and slammed Lita's head into the ring apron. With the champion reeling, Beth military-pressed Lita over her head and threw her back into the ring, then rolled in herself.

With the action now back in the ring, Beth went for an axhandle blow, but Lita punched her in the belly from her knees. Beth tried again for an axhandle only to get the same result. Lita got back to her feet and punched the blond challenger in the face. Beth went back against the ropes, bounced off and delivered a punch of her own to stagger the champion. Beth went to whip Lita into the ropes, but the redhead reversed it, sending her blond challenger in instead. She followed Beth in and hit her with a knee to the gut as she was bouncing off the ropes. Lita went for a whip of her own and caught 'the Glamazon' with a dropkick to the face. Lita went for the cover, but only got a count of two.

Lita brought Beth back to her feet and snapmared her back down to the mat. The redhead followed up with a kneedrop and an elbowdrop. She tried for a cover again, but still only got a two-count. She went to bring Beth back to her feet, but 'the Glamazon' low-blowed her to take the advantage again.

Beth picked Lita up and gave her a Stun Gun against the cornerpad. Beth was up again quickly and put the boots to her opponent. Lita got her foot to the ropes and the ref called for a break. Beth initially broke, then moved the ref aside and went right back to putting the boots to her. As the champion tried to get back to her feet, Beth grabbed her in a chokehold. The ref counted and Beth broke the hold just before the count of five, which would have meant a disqualification and losing her title shot. Once she broke the hold, she reapplied the choke and backed Lita against the corner before breaking the hold again.

When Beth went to apply the hold a third time, Lita kicked her in the stomach. She then whipped the muscular blond from one corner to the opposite one, following her in with a splash against the corner. Beth then slouched in the corner, the ropes keeping her from sagging all the way down to the mat. Lita picked Beth up and bodyslammed her down to the mat. Sensing victory at hand, the Queen of Extreme went to the top rope for a moonsault to finish the match. The crowd roared in anticipation of the win. When Lita came off, Beth put her knees up and the Divas Champion hit them full force, eliciting an "OHH!" from the audience.

Beth got to her feet first and brought Lita back up by her hair. Beth whipped the champion into the ropes and hit her with a vicious clothesline. She followed up with a jumping legdrop and went for a cover, but only got a two-count. 'The Glamazon' brought Lita up by her hair and tried to smash her head into the turnbuckle, but the redhead got her foot up to block the move and gave Beth the turnbuckle instead. With her challenger stunned, Lita bounced off the ropes and tried for a high cross bodyblock, but Beth caught her and powerslammed her down to the mat. She went for the cover, but Lita kicked out at two.

Sensing the championship would soon be hers, Beth brought Lita back up and tried for a Glam Slam, but the redhead rolled through and turned it into a pinning combination, with Beth barely escaping before the three-count. Beth got up and yelled at the referee, claiming Lita had been grabbing onto her outfit during the pin attempt, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Lita then caught Beth in a schoolgirl roll-up, but the blond kicked out at two.

Beth punched Lita in the face and whipped her into the ropes in preparation for a back bodydrop. Lita dove over and tried for a Sunset Flip, but couldn't get Beth down. 'The Glamazon' went for a butt drop, but Lita moved out of the way and Beth landed on her rear end. As Beth rubbed her sore tush, Lita bounced off the ropes and hit her with a dropkick to the face. Lita brought her opponent back to her feet and went to whip her into the ropes, but Beth reversed it. As she came back, Lita caught Beth with a boot to the gut, causing the blond to double over. Lita grabbed her in a front facelock and delivered a Twist of Fate. Lita hooked a leg and went for a cover. As the count was made, Beth put her foot on the bottom rope, but the ref didn't see it and continued counting. He made the three-count and called for the bell. Lita was announced as the winner and the crowd cheered as she retrieved her belt and headed up the aisle.

As the decision was announced, Beth was furious! She yelled at the ref and kicked the bottom rope to signal that her foot had been there. He didn't see it and her pleas fell on deaf ears. Still incensed, she kicked the ref in the gut and gave him a Glam Slam! Oddly enough, the crowd cheered her display of anger. She yelled at the fallen referee some more, then placed her hands on her hips and looked up to see people cheering her. Beth was puzzled by the positive reaction from the fans, but left the ringside area without acknowledging them.


	25. Chapter 25

**RAW – FEBRUARY 20, 2012 – Minneapolis, MN**

Lita's music came over the PA and the crowd cheered as the triumphant Divas Champion made her way down to the ring along with Jessie Kresa and Sara Del Ray, Jessie carrying a six-pack of beer in her hand. Once they got to ringside, Jessie took a beer for herself and started giving some of the others to fans at ringside. She joked with one of the fans about wanting to see their ID first. When she had one beer left, she toyed with tossing it into the crowd before deciding to give it to Sara instead. Once the beer was given out, they all opened them and drank up.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ring, Lita greeted a group of young fans from the local Boys & Girls Club who had won front-row seats as part of a contest. Lita greeted them all with high-fives until she got to the children's chaperone for the evening, former WWE wrestler, Molly Holly. Lita jumped up and hugged her former colleague, then took the mic from Justin Roberts and climbed into the ring.

Lita turned towards where Jessie and Sara were drinking with the fans and said, "Uh, Jessie? I know you're glad to be here in Minnesota and back in front of your hometown fans, but we have some business to attend to right now."

Jessie told the fans she was drinking with, "Duty calls", and downed the rest of her beer in one gulp before heading into the ring. Sara followed her, still drinking her own beer.

Once they were in the ring, Lita continued. "Last night, at Elimination Chamber, I dealt with the challenge of one Beth Phoenix. She came, she saw, she lost. End of story. Now, who does that mean I get to face at WrestleMania?"

As soon as Lita said those words, Beth's music came over the PA and 'the Glamazon' made her way down the ramp accompanied by her fellow Sisters of Salvation, Natalya and AJ Lee. Beth was carrying a microphone in her hand as they made their way down the aisle, up the steps and into the ring.

Once her music faded out, Beth took the mic to speak to Lita. She said, "You got lucky. That pinfall should have never counted." Beth turned and motioned towards the TitanTron. On the screen, it showed the closing moments from the match the previous night. When it showed the final pinfall, the picture froze, Beth pointed and said, "See? My foot was on the rope! That shouldn't have counted. I demand a rematch! You never really beat me last night!"

Lita made an 'Ooooooooooh' face and then said, "Now, I could stand here and remind you that, foot or not, your shoulders were still down for a three-count making me the winner, but I'm better than that. The facts are: you won one match, I won one match. I think, for the good of all people involved, we should have a tie-breaker match." She turned towards the audience and asked, "What do you guys think? Do you want to see Lita and Beth Phoenix go at it one more time?" The crowd cheered with delight at the thought of seeing the two women fight each other again. Beth nodded with approval at the crowd's reaction.

Lita raised her hand and continued. "Just one thing: it's not going to happen tonight." The crowd booed the statement. Lita spoke up again and said, "Nothing personal, Minneapolis, but this needs to happen on a bigger stage than this. This needs to take place ... at WrestleMania 28 next month. What do you think about that?" The crowd cheered and Lita resumed speaking. "Well, it's settled then: 'The Queen of Extreme' vs. 'The Glamazon', Part 3 at WrestleMania. Now the only question is: what kind of match should it be? On a big show like that, it needs to be a big match." Lita then turned towards the audience and said, "Oh, and Molly? Don't even THINK about suggesting a Hair Vs. Hair match!", prompting Molly to laugh.

John Laurinaitis came out onto the stage with a mic and asked, "Can I say something?" The crowd booed as he continued. "I am the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations AND the Interim General Manager of Monday Night Raw. I make the matches around here, not you. And it just so happens, there WILL be a Divas match at WrestleMania."

Lita scowled at the mention of the dreaded 'D Word' and John continued speaking. "It will be a Six-Woman tag team match. On one side, the Sisters of Salvation. On the other, it will be Lita, …"

Lita interrupted and said, "Hold on, John. Jessie, Sara and I can handle them and we can handle them right now if you want."

John calmly said, "You didn't let me finish. Jessie and Sara will not be your partners at WrestleMania. You see, the board of directors wants some … shall we say, 'name recognition' on the card, so we'll be bringing two special women to be your partners for the match."

Lita looked disgusted as she asked, "So, who are they going to be? Snooki and J-Woww? Khloe and Kourtney Kardashian? Maybe a couple of the girls from Glee?"

John said, "No. Actually, I think you'll like them. They're both former Divas and have been in the ring before. Would you like to see them and get reacquainted?"

Lita rolled her eyes and said, "Okay. Let's get it over with."

Once Lita finished speaking, 'Legs' by Kid Rock came over the PA and the crowd erupted as Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson strutted out onto the stage. The two blonds waved to the crowd, tickled John Laurinaitis under his chin and sashayed down the ramp to the ring. As they stepped in the ring, Stacy did her usual 'Straddle The Middle Rope' entrance, then she and Torrie waved to the fans at ringside and each greeted Lita with a hug.

Once the music died down, Torrie borrowed Beth's mic and said, "Oh my God, it's so good to be back. I can't wait." She gave the mic to Stacy, who said, "Lita, I am SO looking forward to getting to team up with you at WrestleMania."

An evil smile came across Lita's face as she said, "You know? I am REALLY going to enjoy this." The redhead dropped the mic, jumped up and hit Torrie right in the face with a standing dropkick. As the former Playboy Playmate fell backwards, Sara grabbed her and locked her in the Crossface Chickenwing.

Stacy was confused and yelled, "What are you DOING?" at Lita. From behind, Jessie kicked the leggy blond in the backside so hard she jumped two feet in the air. Stacy held her sore butt and hopped across the ring – right towards the Sisters of Salvation, who were of no salvation to her. Beth grabbed Stacy, picked up her and slammed her down to the mat with a Spinebuster that would have made Ron Simmons say "DAMN!" if he had been there. Once Stacy was lying on the mat, Beth allowed Natalya to take over by locking the Sharpshooter on her. For good measure, AJ grabbed Stacy's left arm, put it between her legs, grabbed her chin and locked in a version of a Crippler Crossface.

Meanwhile, Jessie grabbed Torrie by the legs and locked them in a Standing Figure Four Leglock. As Stacy and Torrie SCREAMED in agony, John Laurinaitis couldn't believe the reaction the fans had. They were CHEERING as two of the most popular Divas in WWE history were being tortured. And it wasn't just a little cheering. The ovation from the audience was absolutely deafening! From her seat in the front row, Molly yelled to her two former WCW colleagues, "I bet you wish NOW that you'd listened to me when I tried to train you!"

Lita retrieved her mic and sarcastically said, "Sorry, John. It doesn't look like Stacy and Torrie are going to be able to make it to WrestleMania. Not to mention, it doesn't look like George and A-Rod are getting any in the near future. Sorry, guys."


	26. Chapter 26

_(A/N: Special thanks to XxMiickieXx, LilMissPunKprincess and bubbiesmama807 for favoriting. Also, I just want to let everyone know that we are beginning to make the final approach on this story.)_

**RAW – FEBRUARY 27, 2012 – Portland, OR**

Beth Phoenix made her way down to the ring for her match that night against the newcomer, Aksana. Beth did her usual backflip entrance and went straight to work on Aksana without waiting for the opening bell, taking the youngster off her feet with a clothesline.

Beth stood over her prey and raised her arms up in a show of her power. She brought Aksana back to her feet and lifted her up in a vertical suplex, holding her in mid-air before letting her crash down to the mat. Beth went for a cover, but picked Aksana up off the mat at two, eliciting a round of boos from the audience.

Beth shoved her overmatched opponent into the corner and punched her with forearm blows. She then whipped Aksana across the ring to the opposite corner, following her in and squashing her against the corner pads. Beth stepped back and Aksana was out on her feet. She would have collapsed if Beth hadn't caught her and driven her into the mat with a spinebuster. With the match all but officially over, Beth made a throat-slash with her thumb and picked Aksana up by her hair. 'The Glamazon' then finished her off with a Glam-Slam, getting the three-count and the win.

After Beth got her hand raised and was announced as the winner, she leaned through the ropes and motioned for the microphone. She then said, "Lita, I know you're in the back. We have some unfinished business, so if you'd kindly bring your rear end out here …" Beth waited until Lita's music came over the PA and the redhead came out onto the stage with a mic of her own.

Once Lita's music faded out, Beth said, "Now, before we were so rudely interrupted last week, we were talking about WrestleMania. It's now official that you and I will face each other one-on-one for the Divas Championship – no tag match, no returning bimbos who wanna play 'Diva' one more time. Just you, and me.

"But there's still the issue of what kind of match it will be. I've given this a lot of thought. I talked it over with Nattie and AJ, and we all agree that the best match you and I could have is a kind of match both of us have been in in our careers and one I've always wanted to see two women have in WWE – a ladder match!" The crowd loudly voiced their approval of the match.

Lita briefly golf-clapped Beth's announcement, then said, "I knew there was a real woman lying under that Diva-esque exterior. You're on!"

The crowd cheered, but the cheers quickly turned to boos as John Laurinaitis made his way out onto the stage with mic in hand. Lita glared at him as the Vice President of Talent Relations said, "You two do realize that I'm the Interim General Manager of Raw, don't you? You do realize that you should have come to me first, don't you? The fact of the matter is I can't let you have a ladder match at WrestleMania 28."

The crowd booed his announcement as he continued. "The reason you can't have a ladder match is because we already HAVE a ladder match on the card. You see, this year marks the return to WrestleMania of the Money In the Bank Ladder Match!" For once, the crowd cheered at something John Laurinaitis had to say. He finished by saying, "So, if you two want to have a specialty match, you need come up with something else besides a ladder match."

Beth took her mic and asked, "So what you're saying is - and correct me if I'm wrong – Lita and I can have any kind of match as long as it's not a ladder match, right?"

John responded, "That's correct."

Beth said, "Well, then …" until Lita cut her off, saying, "Sorry, Beth. I got it from here." The redhead turned to John and said, "OK, John. I've got our match, something you'll like. There's only been one of them in the history of the WWE women's division and there's only been one in the history of WrestleMania." John smiled at the thought of what kind of match it would be until Lita made her announcement: "A Steel Cage Match!"

The audience erupted with cheers and Beth silently nodded in approval, but John was beside himself. He announced, "No! You can't have a cage match! It's too dangerous!"

Lita glared at John and asked, "John, you don't want to be known as a guy who goes back on his word, do you?" John shook his head and Lita continued. "I didn't think so. Sooooo, everyone, that means it will be: your champion, Lita … versus Beth Phoenix … at WrestleMania … in a steel cage match!"

The crowd cheered her announcement as Lita turned towards John and said, "See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Lita's music came over the PA as she went to head backstage. As she passed John Laurinaitis, she acted like she was going to kick him in the crotch again. As soon as he put his hands in front of him in defense, Lita pointed a finger and laughed while she left the stage without hitting him.


	27. Chapter 27

**RAW – MARCH 5, 2012 – Boston, MA**

The announcers recapped the events from last week, highlighting the revelation that the Divas Championship match between Lita and Beth Phoenix would take place in a steel cage match. To make sure Lita was 'ready', John Laurinaitis arranged for her to face Natalya and Tamina in a triple threat match. Nattie and Tamina worked together fairly well beating on Lita for most of the match, but the two had a falling out over who would score the fall. As the two agrued, Lita was able to recover, gave Nattie a Snap DDT and Tamina a Twist of Fate followed by a moonsault to the Samoan for the win.

* * *

><p><strong>SMACKDOWN – MARCH 9, 2012 – Uncasville, CT<strong>

Beth Phoenix was in action for a 'tune-up match' against Alicia Fox. Beth mauled the former model for most of the match but when she went for the Glam Slam, Alicia drove her heels into Beth's shins, causing 'the Glamazon' to drop her. Alicia seized the moment and caught Beth off-guard in a small package for the win. After the match, an irate Beth beat on Alicia and picked her up in a flying hammerlock, holding her up in the air in intense pain until Lita ran down to the ring to make the save. Beth released her and slid out. 'The Glamazon' may have lost the match, but she made her point that she wouldn't go quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>RAW – MARCH 12, 2012 – Cleveland, OH<strong>

Lita was in action in another triple threat match, facing off against Maryse and Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn did not try to turn it into a handicap match, refusing Maryse's suggestion for a team-up. Maryse eventually hit Kaitlyn with a French Kiss DDT, but Lita hit the blond French-Canadian with a DDT of her own to get the win. After a brief celebration, Lita helped Kaitlyn up and back to the locker room.

* * *

><p><strong>SMACKDOWN – MARCH 16, 2012 – Columbus, OH<strong>

In honor of St. Patrick's Day, a 'Luck of the Irish' battle royal was held between the women of WWE. However, all of the ladies refused to wear the cutesy green leprechaun-like outfits John Laurinaitis wanted them to wear. Instead, they opted for green versions of their regular ring attire. Beth Phoenix and Lita did not participate and sat in on commentary for the match, spending the entire time arguing with each other and trading insults. The match ended with Jessie Kresa eliminating AJ and Kaitlyn, who had been locked up with each other.

After the match, Jessie felt something pinch her rear end. She jumped up and turned around to find WWE's resident leprechaun, Hornswoggle, standing there. Jessie was about to let him have it when he presented her with a gift – in the form of a bottle of Jameson Irish Whiskey. Jessie accepted the gift, popped the bottle open and the two drank a few swigs each – until Jessie kicked Horny into the corner and followed him in with a Bronco Buster! After getting a faceful of Jessie's nether regions, Hornswoggle had a sour look on his face and looked like he was going to be sick. He RAN up the ramp and backstage as Jessie resumed drinking the bottle of whiskey, yelling "That'll learn ya how to treat a lady!" at him.

* * *

><p><strong>RAW – MARCH 19, 2012 – Philadelphia, PA<strong>

Beth Phoenix was in action, facing Eve Torres. Eve was no longer the booty-popping Diva Search winner she had been for years. She was now focused and using her vast jiu-jitsu skills in the ring. Beth took Eve lightly early on, but found out the hard way that she was tougher than she looked and resorted to a cheap shot to get the advantage. Beth put a good hurting on Eve, but she wouldn't go quietly and caught Beth by surprise in a Japanese armbar. Beth was determined not to lose another match before WrestleMania, which might cause John Laurinaitis to rethink having her in the match. 'The Glamazon' picked her up and slammed her down to the mat – but Eve held on to the armbar she had. Beth again picked her up and slammed her down with authority – and again Eve would not let go of the hold. Beth picked Eve up a third time and slammed her back down, but when Eve continued to hold on to the armbar, Beth placed her foot on the bottom turnbuckle out of the ref's line of sight and used the extra leverage to pin Eve. Once the bell rang, Beth choke-slammed Eve with her good arm and kicked her in the ribs before leaving the ringside area.

* * *

><p><strong>SMACKDOWN – MARCH 23, 2012 – Newark, NJ<strong>

Tonight's women's match featured Tamina Uso taking on Sara Del Ray. The match went back and forth, keeping the fans at their seats instead of them running for the bathroom or the concession stand. The finale came when Tamina slammed Sara and tried for a Superfly Splash, but Sara put her knees up and Tamina hit them full force, knocking the wind out of her. As Tamina tried to recover, Sara locked in the Crossface Chickenwing and held on until Tamina tapped out.

* * *

><p><strong>RAW – MARCH 26, 2012 – Atlanta, GA<strong>

For the go-home edition of Raw, Lita squared off with the youngest member of the Sisters of Salvation, AJ Lee, with Beth accompanying her to ringside. Even though the match was non-title, AJ still wanted to show she was more than Beth and Nattie's lackey. Beth stayed out of the match and confined herself to cheering AJ on. The match was fast-paced and full of high-spots, prompting a "This Is Awesome!" chant from the crowd at one point. In the end, Lita's experience was too much for the youngster, as AJ missed with a dropkick and Lita hit a moonsault for the win. After such a fast-paced match, Lita was sucking wind and Beth couldn't resist giving her WrestleMania opponent a Glam Slam and yelling "It's not going to be so easy this Sunday inside the cage!" before helping AJ to the back.

_(A/N: Next stop, WrestleMania 28.)_


	28. Chapter 28

**WRESTLEMANIA 28 – APRIL 1, 2012 – Miami, FL**

The stage was set for the big match: Lita facing Beth Phoenix inside of a steel cage for the WWE Divas Championship. Due to the open-air venue and the inability to suspend the cage above the ring like they normally would, WWE was using the old-school 'bar cage' that would be assembled by the ring crew. During the building of the cage, the show went backstage for a series of vignettes and interviews with the two competitors.

It was then match time. After a video package replayed the highlights of the feud, it was time for the match. Lillian Garcia announced the match and first introduced Beth. 'The Glamazon' came out on the stage, raised her arms at the crowd and made her way down to the ring. Once she stepped into the cage, she did her usual backflip from the corner and awaited her opponent.

Lillian then introduced the champion and Lita came out onto the stage, all revved up and ready to go. The redhead ran down the aisle and down to the ring. Once she got there, she took off her Divas Championship belt, spun around four times and threw it into the crowd. Beth yelled, "What the hell did you do that for?" as Lita climbed up to the top of the cage and sat down, straddling the top bar of the cage.

Lita took a mic out of the pocket of her cargo pants and said, "Calm down, Beth. Let's be real here: you're not a Diva and I'm not a Diva, so why should be fighting for a Divas Championship? I put in a petition with the WWE Board of Directors a few weeks ago. They agreed with me and granted my proposals, so we'll now be fighting for a REAL prize. Bring it on out!"

A familiar laugh came over the PA and the crowd ecstatically cheered as Trish Stratus came out onto the stage, holding the old WWE Women's Championship belt above her head. Once Trish got to ringside and her music faded out, Lita asked, "That more to your liking, Beth?" Beth nodded and Lita spoke again, saying, "Oh, and there's one other thing to make this match really mean something. Show 'em, Trish." With that, Trish took off her ring jacket to reveal a black-and-white vertical-striped halter top, signifying that she would be one of the referees for the match. Trish and the referee in the ring had a quick discussion: he would officiate in the cage and she would be outside to act as 'Gatekeeper' for the match. Trish stepped out of the cage and Lita climbed down from her perch, giving her mic to Trish before the cage door closed and the match began.

The two prepared to lock up but just before they grasped each other, Beth poked Lita in the eye. With the redhead stunned, Beth grabbed her by the hair and rammed her head-first into the wall of the cage. As Lita bounced off, Beth grabbed her again and rammed her into the cage on the other side of the ring. Beth went to whip Lita into the ropes and the champion tried for a reversal, but the blond powerhouse countered by picking Lita up and giving her a Spinebuster. Beth went for a cover but Lita kicked out at two.

Beth brought Lita to her feet and whipped her into the corner, following her in with a clothesline against the cornerpads. Beth continued her assault with shoulderblocks to Lita's midsection, using the ropes to pull herself forward. Beth booted Lita in the belly and backed up to charge in on her. At the last second, Lita moved and Beth crashed into the corner. The fiery redhead followed up with kicks to the stomach of her challenger. As Beth fell back, propped up by the cornerpads, Lita charged in on her, only to be caught by 'the Glamazon' and catapulted head-first into the cage.

As Lita tried to regain her bearings, Beth picked her up and slammed her back against the wall of the cage, then drove her down to the mat with a powerslam. Beth called for the door and Trish opened the cage. As Beth stepped between the ropes, Lita made a dive and took Beth's leg out from under her, causing her to fall into the ropes. Lita grabbed onto Beth's foot and went to pull her back into the middle of the ring as Beth held onto the cage wall, trying to pull herself out. Eventually, Beth lost her grip and was pulled back into the middle of the ring as Trish closed the door of the cage.

Beth turned herself and kicked Lita off of her, sending the redhead backwards and hitting the cage. Beth got back to her feet and gave Lita boot to the face to knock her down to the mat. Beth brought her back up and tried for a vertical suplex, but Lita kneed her in the belly. The champion tried for a suplex of her own, but the blond challenger punched her in the stomach and tried again for the suplex, this time succeeding.

Beth got back to her feet and began climbing up the wall of the cage. Lita also managed to get up and seeing her opponent trying to leave the cage, she climbed to the top turnbuckle and came off with a dropkick, knocking Beth off the cage and causing her to fall off, crotching herself on the top rope before collapsing back into the ring.

Seeing Beth incapacitated, Lita seized the opportunity and began climbing up the wall of the cage herself. As she climbed, the crowd cheered her on. Beth recovered and got back to her feet. She grabbed Lita's leg, trying to keep her from climbing, but 'the Queen of Extreme' kicked 'the Glamazon' in the face, knocking her down to the mat. When Lita reached the top of the cage, she thought about climbing down but instead, she jumped off and hit Beth with a flying elbowdrop. Lita went for a cover, but Beth barely got her shoulder up at two.

With Beth still in a daze, Lita crawled over near the cage door. Trish opened the door and Lita crawled through the ropes as Beth got back to her feet. Seeing her opponent close to winning, Beth charged over and grabbed Lita by the waistband of her thong. Lita tried to mule-kick Beth off of her, but the blond challenger pulled her back into middle of the ring, prompting Trish to close the cage door again.

Beth brought Lita to her feet and punched her in the face twice. When she tried for a third punch, Lita blocked it and delivered a punch of her own. Beth tried again for a punch but Lita ducked under and kneed her in the belly. As Beth doubled over, Lita grabbed her by the hair and ran her head-first into the wall of the cage. When Beth bounced off, Lita grabbed her again and ran her into the other side of the cage, allowing Beth to fall to the mat afterward.

Lita stomped on Beth's back and began climbing up the wall of the cage again. As Lita neared the top off the cage, Beth recovered enough to see where she was. A surge of adrenaline hit her, knowing her opponent was close to winning. Beth quickly climbed up the cage wall as Lita began climbing down the outside wall. When they were close to each other, Beth reached through the bars and grabbed Lita by the throat to keep her from climbing down. Beth climbed up another rung and reached her other hand through the cage to pull Lita back up. When they neared the top, Beth reached over the top of the cage to continue pulling Lita up. When they were both standing two rungs from the top of cage, Beth punched Lita, grabbed her head and Super-plexed the redhead from the top of the cage back down to the middle of the ring. As the two women crashed down on the mat, the crowd cheered and chanted, "Ho-ly Shit!"

The ref counted as both women tried to regain their bearings and get to their feet. By the count of eight, both were standing again. Beth punched Lita in the jaw to knock her back down and went for the door of the cage again. Trish opened the cage and as Beth tried to crawl out the door, Lita grabbed her by the foot to pull her back in. Beth was halfway out of the cage and could smell victory within her grasp, but could not pull herself the rest of the way out of the cage as Lita got back to her feet and pulled 'the Glamazon' back into the middle of the ring. Once again, Trish closed the cage door so they could continue fighting.

When both got back to their feet, Lita whipped Beth into the ropes. As the blond challenger bounced in, Lita kneed her in the belly. Lita brought Beth back to her feet and went to whip her in again, but 'the Glamazon' reversed it, sending the champion into the ropes and spearing her when she came back off. Feeling Lita was ripe for the picking, Beth picked Lita up and prepared to give her the Glam-Slam, but because of a combination of sweat and exhaustion, Beth couldn't hold on and dropped the redhead on the mat. However, she quickly followed up with axhandle blows to Lita's back.

Beth wiped her hands on her pants to dry them off and brought Lita up to her feet. Beth tried to ram Lita into the cage, but the redhead blocked it with her foot and instead, slammed Beth into the cage. As Beth bounced off, Lita kicked her in the gut and delivered a Twist of Fate to 'the Glamazon'. Lita now had her second wind going and with the crowd cheering her on, began to climb up the corner of the cage.

When she reached the top of the cage, Lita looked around the stadium, seeing thousands of people cheering her on, encouraging her to climb down the outside of the cage and get the win. She also looked down into the middle of the ring and saw Beth trying to sit up and continue the fight. Feeling Beth wasn't quite finished, Lita positioned herself and did a moonsault from the top of the cage onto her opponent. The crowd ROARED with approval, once again chanting "Ho-ly Shit!"

But the move took its toll on Lita. As soon as she landed on Beth, she bounced off and held her belly, clearly having hurt herself as much as she did Beth. When Lita recovered, she went for a cover but only got a count of two on Beth.

Once again, both women struggled to their feet to continue the fight. Once they were both standing, the two women locked up in the middle of the ring. Beth backed Lita against the ropes and tried to whip her across the ring, but Lita reversed it and Beth went across instead. As she came back, Beth tried for a flying shoulderblock, but Lita dove out of the way and Beth hit the referee instead, causing him to crash backwards into the wall of the cage and fall to the mat, unconscious.

Lita went to check on the ref, but Beth dropped an axhandle blow on her back. She then picked Lita up, gave her a powerslam and tried for a cover, but with no referee, there was no one to make the count. Knowing the ref was out of commission, Trish opened the cage and climbed in to check on him. While Trish tried to revive him, Beth stood behind her waiting – until Lita came up behind her and caught her in a school-girl roll-up. Trish dove over and began to count, but Beth escaped at two. Beth began to yell at Trish, but Lita jumped Beth from behind to put an end to it. The two combatants went at it again punching each other, trying to get an advantage.

Beth whipped Lita diagonally across the ring to the corner. Instead of hitting the corner, Lita ran up the turnbuckles and came off with a moonsault press, but Beth caught her in mid-air. Beth brought the redhead into position, went up on her toes and drove Lita into the mat head-first with a Tombstone Piledriver. Beth made the cover and Trish made the count of one, two, and three.

The crowd cheered and Beth began sobbing. She'd finally regained the title. When the referee began to come to, Trish explained everything to him and he raised Beth's hand, making it official. As Lillian announced Beth as the winner and new champion, Trish retrieved the Women's Championship belt from outside the ring, climbed back in and presented it to the new champion. Beth clutched the belt in her arms, then accepted a congratulatory hug from Trish.

It was then Lita's turn. She got back to her feet and hugged the new champion as well. As they embraced, Lita whispered in Beth's ear, "Congratulations. You earned it." Trish and Lita then raised Beth's arms and pointed at her to signal that 'the Glamazon' was now the top woman in the company.

As the ring crew began to dismantle the cage, Beth called for the mic. She said, "Thank you so much, everyone … and on behalf of all the REAL women in WWE, allow me to say that The Era Of The Divas is officially DEAD!"

As soon as she finished speaking, a familiar theme came over the PA, one that hadn't been heard in WWE in almost a year. The crowd erupted when they recognized the song.

"You're not enough for me, just another man in love with me …"

Two women in matching hoodies – one tall, one short - came out onto the stage and did some synchronized posing before the music faded out. It was WWE's resident mean girls, Michelle McCool and Layla El, otherwise known as Team Lay-Cool. Beth, Trish and Lita wondered what they were doing out there when they began to speak.

Layla said, "You know, 'Chelle, I'm so glad we were able to make up. I guess absence really does make the heart grow fonder."

Michelle answered, "You're absolutely right, Lay. I can't believe we were actually fighting last year. I'm so glad we're BFF's again." The two then kissed each other on the cheek.

Layla then asked, "You know what's funny, 'Chelle?"

Michelle answered, "No, tell me, what's funny? Well, besides that excuse for an outfit Trish has on."

Layla said, "Isn't it funny that they brought back the _Women's_ title, but who do they have fighting over it? The Tom-BOY … and the Glama-MAN." Layla motioned towards Lita and Beth as she mentioned them.

Beth growled and motioned for Lay-Cool to come down to the ring and say those things to her, but Michelle raised her hand and said, "Now, now calm down, Glama-man. I don't think you want to face us right now - and don't expect the cavalry to come out and save you. We had a secret weapon to deal with 'The Anvil-ette' and her little brother. Behold!"

Michelle and Layla motioned towards the Titan-Tron and Beth's jaw dropped as she saw Natalya and AJ lying on the floor, unconscious. There were a pair of feet standing behind them and there were sounds of laughter. The camera slowly panned up the pair of feet to show the legs, torso, chest, arms, shoulders, neck and finally the head of the person behind the attack and the laughter.

It was Kharma!


	29. Chapter 29

**EPILOGUE**

After the events of WrestleMania 28, Beth sought to avenge her fellow Sisters of Salvation by teaming with Lita and Trish Stratus the following night on Raw to face Team Lay-Kharm-Ool. The match was a long, brutal one and went through a commercial break, ending when Trish tried to give Kharma a Stratus-Faction, only to have the big woman toss Trish up in the air, spin her around and drive her down with a Kharma Bomb to get the win. After the match, when Lita came into the ring to check on Trish, Kharma attacked the redheaded former champion and gave her a Kharma Bomb, then pulled her out of the ring and gave her a big splash on the arena floor.

During the following week, Lita told everyone that doctors had advised her not to wrestle anymore and announced her retirement. That Monday on Raw, Team Lay-Kharm-Ool held a funeral for Lita, which was interrupted by Beth, challenging any one of them to face her at Extreme Rules. After a brief conference, Michelle accepted the challenge.

At Extreme Rules, Beth prevailed over Michelle, despite interference from Layla and Kharma, which led to Beth proving she was an equal-opportunity champion and facing Layla at Over the Limit. Beth prepared to face Kharma at No Mercy, but after a sneak attack by the big behemoth of a woman, the match was made a Fatal-Four-Way, with Beth defending against Layla, Kharma and her old friend, Natalya. In that match, Beth and Nattie managed to give Kharma a Hart Attack, but couldn't keep her down. It didn't help that Michelle just couldn't stay out of it, either. While the referee was dealing with Layla and Nattie fighting, Beth lifted up Kharma for a bodyslam – only to be caught in the face with a big boot from Michelle, allowing Kharma to score the win and the Women's Championship.

Kharma cut a wave of terror through the WWE women's division, destroying every woman that got in her way, including Natalya at No Way Out. At SummerSlam 2012, it was decided that TWO women would face Kharma in a triple-threat match: Beth Phoenix and Sara Del Ray. During the match, Beth and Sara together managed to give Kharma a vertical suplex. The end came when Kharma military pressed Beth and threw her out of the ring, only to have Sara clip her legs from behind and after a struggle, managed to lock the Crossface Chickenwing on the massive woman. Kharma was a mass of humanity, but being down on the mat nullified her strength advantage. She resisted for a long time, but ultimately tapped out, giving Sara the Women's Championship.

Sara wanted to prove she was the most deserving woman to have the belt and took on all comers, including facing her old friend, Jessie Kresa, in a memorable Smackdown match that went to a 20-minute time limit draw. At Night of Champions, Sara faced off against Beth in a brutal match that stole the show. Team Lay-Kharm-Ool was eager to get back into the title picture and used their typical "mean girl" promos to get under Sara's skin, leading to Sara facing Layla AND Michelle in a triple threat match. Sara managed to defeat them after Michelle missed with a big boot and accidentally hit her BFF, allowing Sara to score the win.

At Survivor Series, there was a women's Survivor Series Elimination match, featuring Sara, Beth, Jessie and Eve Torres facing Team Lay-Kharm-Ool and the newly-heel Kaitlyn. Sara won the match for her team, scoring the final pin over Layla to be the Sole Survivor, but her celebration would be short-lived. After the match, Sara was attacked outside the ring by the returning Kelly Kelly. Kelly was just as insane as she was before she lost her loser-leaves-WWE match a year earlier, but after spending the past year training with Lisa Moretti (better known to the WWE Universe as 'Ivory'), she was no longer a supermodel-wannabe getting by on her looks. She was now downright dangerous in the ring, and wasted no time showing it by destroying Alicia Fox on Raw the following night. A week later, Kelly and Eve Torres had a brutal match on Raw. Kelly scored the win, but not before Eve busted Kelly's forehead open. The sight of Kelly licking blood off of her fingers after the match with a demented look on her face sickened some, but made for a lasting picture.

Sara got to face Kelly at Tables, Ladders and Chairs. Sara managed to score the win, but Kelly secured a moral victory by beating her with one of the chairs at ringside after the match. The two faced each other again at the Royal Rumble in a no-disqualification match. Kelly pulled out all the stops and used every dirty trick in the book, plus some new ones she invented, but couldn't wrest the title from Sara.

The performances of the ladies over the previous year finally convinced the WWE brass to do something they wouldn't do the year before: hold a women's Elimination Chamber match. Beth Phoenix, Sara Del Ray, Eve Torres, Michelle McCool, Kelly Kelly and Kharma entered Satan's Prison that night. Beth started the match against Eve Torres and made it all the way to the end, but Kharma was the last one to enter. The fresh monster was too much for the exhausted 'Glamazon' and Kharma won the match, starting her second reign as Women's Champion.

Afterwards, there was much speculation as to who Kharma would face at WrestleMania 29. A battle royal was held a month before the card, with Beth Phoenix having to throw out her friend, Natalya, to win the right to face Kharma on the biggest stage of them all. Nattie congratulated Beth afterwards and even helped her with training over the following weeks. And on the biggest stage of them all, Beth won the Women's Championship when she managed to pick up and bodyslam her massive opponent and followed up with a flying legdrop from the second rope. Their match that night was a runner-up for Pro Wrestling Illustrated's Match of the Year in 2013.

* * *

><p>As for what became of everyone:<p>

Maryse retired from WWE, looking to move on with the next part of her life.

Melina left WWE when her contract expired in 2012. After five reigns as Women's Champion, she felt she had done all she could there.

Rosa Mendes made a full recovery from the piledriver that nearly paralyzed her in October 2011. She became manager for many of the Hispanic wrestlers, including Epico, Primo and Hunico. Despite her recovery, Rosa always walked to the ring with a cane. She didn't need it, but instead used it to interfere in matches to help her charges.

Alicia Fox decided wrestling was too dangerous for her and retired from in-ring competition, but stayed in WWE as manager for Kofi Kingston and R-Truth.

Eve Torres added two reigns as Women's Champion to her two earlier reigns as Divas Champion. She became an effective submission wrestler, utilizing her jiu jitsu skills to maximum effect, instilling fear in opponents that they never had when she was more concerned with booty pops.

Kelly Kelly never became Women's Champion, but her performance in her matches after her return gained her something she considered more important than title gold – the respect of her peers and the fans. After her return, no one ever called her "an incompetent bikini model who gets by entirely on her looks" again.

The Bella Twins never returned to WWE. Physically, Brie made a full recovery from having her face smashed into an unpadded turnbuckle, but she never recovered psychologically. She tried, but she just couldn't face getting back into the ring after that and Nikki didn't want to return to WWE without her sister. The two returned to the modeling world and made appearances on the autograph show and convention circuit.

Lay-Cool stayed together for a while longer but after Layla won the title, she and Michelle had another falling out, leading to a 30-minute Iron-Woman match between the two. Layla defeated her BFF and had a good long reign, retiring shortly thereafter, happy that she'd proven to the world that she was more than just Michelle McCool's sidekick.

Kharma eventually parted ways amicably with Lay-Cool and continued to terrorize the women's division, winning the title five times overall in her WWE career.

Kaitlyn and AJ Lee eventually became friends again and even though it took some time, both women went on to wear the Women's Championship belt.

Natalya had two reigns as Women's Champion before retiring from WWE and heading up training the female wrestlers in FCW, insuring that all women coming into WWE knew what they were doing and could handle it.

Beth Phoenix went on to become the most decorated woman in WWE history, earning a WWE Hall Of Fame induction.

It took Jessie Kresa a while, but she would go on to have a reign as WWE Women's Champion before retiring, citing that after winning the WWE Women's Championship, there were no more mountains left for her to climb.

Sara Del Ray would go on to have three reigns as Women's Champion, adding to her already lengthy resume of championships.

Upon announcing her retirement shortly after WrestleMania 28, Lita signed a Legends contract with WWE, continued to make appearances for them and was inducted into the WWE Hall Of Fame in 2015, alongside Matt and Jeff Hardy. In her acceptance speech, Lita spoke of how proud she was that she had managed to bring women's wrestling back to the prominence it had when she was in her prime.

As for John Laurinaitis, he was removed as Vice President of Talent Relations AND General Manager of Raw shortly after WrestleMania 28. He was wished well in his future endeavors.

Most importantly, after Beth and Lita's epic match at WrestleMania 28, WWE ceased referring to the women of their company as 'Divas'.

**THE END**


End file.
